To Finally See Me
by terradog13
Summary: Canada has always had a crush on Russia, but Russia doesn't even know who he is! But one day after Russia sits on him, he notices him and even asks to be his friend! Will Canada get the man he loves or will they only be friends? Read and find out! yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm terra and this is my first fanfiction! Yay! On to Disclaimers!**

**Disclaimers: I sadly do not own Hetalia, only the plot bunny.**

**Warnings: This story contains yaoi(boyxboy) and cursing. don't like, don't read. All flames will be used to make pancakes **

Chapter 1

Canada sighed. Here he was, at the last World Summit meeting of this year, and still no one had talked to him. Sure, he was used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it. He sighed again. _Oh well,_ he thought, _at least it means that I don't get caught in any fights. Take England and France for example. They are always dragging others into their fight. Once, England tried to get Italy to attack France, but Germany came and took Italy away before he could do anything._ _At least they don't drag me into their little spats,_ Canada thought again as he sat down. He was still deep in thought when out of nowhere, he was suddenly squashed.

Russia had been having a very bad day. First, he was woken up by Belarus scratching at his hotel door demanding him to marry her. _I swear,_ he shuddered, _that's the only country Mother Russia does not want to be one with. _After he snuck out the window, he went into town, only to find that none of the liquor stores were open yet, and since everyone was asleep, there was no one to be afraid of his ever growing dark aura. And it wasn't until he had gotten to the meeting room that he remembered that he had forgotten Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania at home so he couldn't scare the crap out of them during the meeting to raise his mood. Because of this, he had a dark aura around him and was kolkolkoling the whole meeting.

Canada was starting to freak out. Not only could he not move because of the weight on him, he could barely breathe! He tried to ask the person to please get off of him, but his already small voice was completely muffled by the big coat. _Wait a minute,_ he thought, _the only country that wears a big coat is …_ Russia! Canada squeaked in shock. While Canada did have a crush on the big country, he didn't want to be crushed by him! After trying to move for a while, Canada finally gave up and waited for the end of the meeting.

"Alright everyone, this is the last meeting of the year. We shall meet again next year. _Lebewohl_." Germany stated from the front of the room. Everyone quickly filed out of the large room until only Russia was left. Russia was getting up and was starting to leave, when he heard a quiet _whoosh _from behind him. He quickly turned around and brought out his pipe to bash in the moron's head who dared to sneak up o… ahem; he meant to say to protect himself from the "dangerous attacker".

Canada was scared out of his mind. _Who wouldn't be,_ he thought, _when there's a huge country towering over you while holding a huge bloody pipe! And where did he even pull it out from?_ Canada decided that he didn't need to know. Canada was cowering in fear when he felt a gloved finger being placed under his chin and roughly pushed his face up so that he was looking at Russia. While he had not been looking, Russia had put his face very close to Canada's, and he growled, _"Kto vy?" _Canada shivered from both fear and lust. Canada mentally slapped himself for thinking such dirty thoughts. While he had been thinking, Russia seemingly grew impatient, for he roughly shook Canada's head, and growled again. "_Kto vy?_" "I-I am very sorry, but I d-don't understand Russian," Canada squeaked. This made the tall man pause and look as if he was in thought. He slowly let go of Canada's face and stared at him.

Russia had never seen the man in front of him before. He looked a lot like that American bastard, but… cute. His hair was lighter, and his eyes were similar to his own. He was still looking at the small man when he realized he still didn't know his name. He was about to ask again, when out of nowhere, a small voice said, "Who are you?" The man bent down and picked up what looked like a small, fat, white dog. "I'm Canada" he said tiredly, as if he had answered this question hundreds of times before this. _Vait a minute,_ Russia thought, _doesn't America have a little brother named Canada?_ "I apologize _malyutka_; I did not know you were there." Canada looked surprised, like he had forgotten that he was there. "C-c'est bien, you did not know." "Vhat is that, if I may ask?" Canada widened his eyes. "H-he is not a thing. He is Kumajiro, a polar bear, and my only friend." Canada looked away when he said the last part, as if embarrassed. _How cute,_ Russia thought. "How about if I became your friend as well?"

Canada couldn't believe it. First, his crush actually noticed him, and now Russia was actually asking to be his friend! "O-of course!" Canada said eagerly, smiling sweetly at the larger nation. "That is, if you want to." Russia closed his eyes and smiled. "I vould love to." After that, they talked for a while about what they had in common. Canada was telling Russia about his hopes for next year's hockey season, when he noticed his watch. "Holy maple, I have to go! My plane leaves in 30 minutes!" Canada quickly picked up Kumajiro, bowed to Russia, and ran out the door. As he was running, he thought that perhaps these meeting weren't so bad after all.

**This is my first story, so please read and review!Oh, and there will definately be more chapters! But I write faster with comments so please review! Until next time!**

**Translations:**

**Kto vy?- who are you?/Russian **

**c'est bien-It is fine/French**

_**malyutka-**_**little one/Russian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Sorry this one is so short.**

**I wish to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, all 4 people!**

**I also want to thank Inumaru12 for the suugestion. This part is gonna get kinda.. pervy, but don't worry, their friendship _will _progress first, I promise!**

**If any of you guys(or gals) have any suggestions, please tell me! I love constructive criticism, since it makes the stories better.**

**Disclaimers and Warnings: Read first chapter.**

Over the next few months, Canada and Russia became very close friends. Whenever there was a hockey game in their country, the other nation would come over to watch the game and stay the night. America hated their newfound friendship, but frankly Canada didn't really care what he thought. He had once even tried to tell America what he really thought of him, but the obnoxious nation had been holding a giant chainsaw (why, Canada didn't even _want _to know), and so the shy country had thought it would be wiser to just say nothing and leave.

Canada had just woken up and was making pancakes when he heard a knock at the door. "Make sure these don't burn, eh?" Canada told Kumajiro, who rolled his eyes in response. Canada took that as a yes and left to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw Russia.

"Why, hello Russia," Canada smiled, steeping aside so that the larger nation could enter.

_"Dobroe utro, Malyutka,"_ Russia answered as he went to go sit on the couch.

_"Kak pozhivate?"_ Canada asked as he too sat down. Russia arched his eyebrow.

"You have been studying Russian, da?"

"Y-yes, did I say it correctly?" Canada asked shyly. Russia nodded, looking pleased.

"Da, you said it correctly, and I am doing very good, thank you."

They had been talking for a while, and Russia was describing Moscow to Canada, when he stopped and sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?"

* * *

><p>Russia watched in fascination as Canada's eyes grew wide with shock and he quickly ran into the kitchen. Russia soon followed. There was a fire coming from a pan on the stove that was slowly starting to get bigger. Canada was in the middle, pacing and muttering something about pancakes and… rude polar bears? Russia mentally shrugged and started to look for the fire extinguisher. However, when he stepped into the kitchen Canada, who had still been pacing, bumped into him and they fell onto the floor. Russia's leg ended up in between Canada's, and he had his hands to each side of Canada's head. Canada was blushing so hard that his ears were red. Russia was about to apologize, when…<p>

_Bam!_

_Splash!_

Russia and Canada both looked up to see what had hit poor Russia's head, but all they saw was Kumajiro, sitting next to the now doused fire and looking down at them He slowly blinked and said,

"Idiots start fires. Are you an idiot?"

They both stared at the small bear for a few minutes, shocked.

After a little bit, Canada started to wriggle underneath Russia. Once he realized that Canada was trying to do, he quickly got up and offered his hand to Canada. Canada took it, still blushing.

* * *

><p>Canada was both embarrassed and ashamed. All Russia had done was fall on him, but here he was with a boner! After the little fiasco, they had both settled in to watch a movie. Canada sighed. It wasn't the large nation's fault that he looked so sexy, with his lips so close to his, as if he was about to kiss him... <em>No, bad mind, bad mind!,<em> Canada shook his head, trying to get the dirty images out of his mind.

"Are you okay, _malyutka_?" Russia asked, looking concerned.

"I-I'm fine!" He stuttered. He smiled until Russia's attention went back to the movie. Canada sighed again. It's very hard to be friends with your crush, he decided, before he too returned to the movie.

**Hehhehheh**

**Kumajiro hit Russia with his water bowl! (I tried to let you guess there)**

**Ok, I tried to make it more innocent. I was going to make Canada masturbate, and Russia accidentally see, but I'll leave that for later.**

**Kumajiro is preeeety much my favorite character, and I love making him say witty and/or sarcastic stuff, but I have issues trying to think up stuff for him to say, soooo, I am asking you, the readers to review and tell me situations where Kumajiro says something, and where/why he would say that. The best one will show up in this story! YAAYYY! Well, Until next time!**

**Translations:**

**_dobroe utro_-good morning/Russian**

**_malyutka_-little one/Russian**

**_kak pozhivaete_-how are you?/Russian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy St. Patrick's day everybody! I'm so happy to finally get this out! Yay for me! The only things that have kept me going are your reviews, and my friend Selin, whose fanart inspires new ideas in me. Granted, most of the ideas were filled with smut, but some of them were innocent! some. Again, thank you for all of the reviews, they make me very happy. And Inumaru12, I'm happy with any review, long or short. And the last chapter was short because I was short on non-smutty ideas, and I wanted to get something out. Oh, and if any of you like this chapter, I wrote all of it while listening to random kpop on youtube, so I think some of the songs inspired me. Yay for kpop! OK, I won't keep you any longer. TIME TO READ!**

It had been a couple of weeks since the fire and Canada was sleeping when his phone rang, beginning to rap about very inappropriate things obnoxiously loud, since it was a gift from his brother. Without opening his eyes, he stretched out his arm and looked for the annoying thing that was disturbing his sleep. He pressed the talk button and put it next to his ear.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ, did I vake you, malyutka?" a deep voice rumbled from the other end. Canada sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes to make himself more awake.

"No,no. I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Nyet, I just wanted to know if you vanted to go to the park with me today?"

"Of course!" Canada exclaimed eagerly.

"Vunderful. You may bring Kumajiro if you wish." Russia added.

"Sure."They talked for a while and decided to meet at the front entrance of Nekoneko Park at noon. Canada got up and was starting to go over to the bathroom, when he tripped over something. When he looked behind him, he saw Kumajiro staring back.

"Can't you be careful where you sleep?" Canada asked him, exasperated.

"Why don't you be careful about where you walk?" the small bear retorted before getting up and walking away.

Canada got up, shaking his head, wondering what had happened to the times when all he would say was "who are you?" After that he took care of the morning necessities and got dressed. When he checked the clock again, it was almost noon, so he decided that he would head on over.

* * *

><p>Russia was standing on front of the park when he noticed Canada jogging up with Kumajiro in his arms.<p>

"H-hello," Canada gasped, seemingly out of breath.

"Privet, comrade. Are you vell?" He asked, concerned. Canada took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. _He looks cute like this, almost_- Russia cut his own thoughts off, not wanting to think any dirty thoughts about his little friend.

"Shall ve go then?"

...

They decided to take a heavily forested trail and began to walk. They walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. They had been walking for a few minutes when Russia sensed that they were being watched. He looked around and noticed a tree that shaking violently. Quietly, he took out his pipe and went over to the tree. Quickly, before whoever was in the tree could have any warning, he violently hit the tree with his pipe. Out fell America, England and France.

"**Get off of me, you bloody git!**"

"Why? I like being on top. honhonhon

"Both of you, get off of me! Heroes aren't supposed to be squashed!" All three of them kept squabbling until they all sensed a very dark aura. They looked up and saw Russia standing there with his pipe in his hand.

"Kolkolkol, Vell, vhat do ve have here? Three little mice. Hmmm, what should I do? I could exterminate you." As he said this, he lovingly pet his pipe, causing the three countries to quiver in fear. Canada put his hand on his arm.

"Russia, please don't hurt them. They are my family and I love them." Russia relaxed when Canada said this, understanding. After all, he would beat into a bloody mess anyone who even tried to hurt his sisters, even Belaruse. He nodded, and put away his pipe. The other countries relaxed when he did this. After a few seconds, England pushed France off of him and got up. He brushed himself off and put a finger in Russia's face.

"We are here to protect M-Canada's innocence from you! To think, that you actually had the nerve to date him without his family's consent!" Russia noticed England's slip-up, but was too shocked by what else England had said to really think about it much.

"W-what?" Canada spluttered, gripping tighter onto Russia's sleeve.

"America said he's seen you two doing... very inappropiate thing, and in your kitchen no less!" Canada looked at America, hurt.

"Why would you say something like that, brother?"

"Because I saw you two! I had came over because I wanted pancakes with my burger, and Mcdonald's had been sold out, which is_ so_ wrong, because that doesn't happen to heroes, and then I saw this _huge_-"

"Stay on topic, you bloody wanker!" America pouted and then shrugged.

"Aaannnyway, I had opened the door and I saw you two getting it on on the floor!"

* * *

><p>Canada shook with visible anger. His brother had went too far this time.<p>

"You IDIOT! All that happened was that I accidentally bumped into Russia and he fell on me! You moron, not only have you have wasted everyone's time, you could have caused trouble for Russia if that had gotten around!"

"Why should I care about that Commie bast-" America was cut off when England slapped him upside the head.

"You stupid git! I shouldn't have believed something that came from your mouth. Sorry about him," England nodded to Russia and Canada. When America didn't nod, he grabbed the obnoxious nation's hair and pushed his head down. He then let go of his hair and grabbed his ear, pulling him towards the way that Russia and Canada had just came from. He said goodbye and promptly walked away, tugging America along with him. France sighed.

"I suppose I should go with them. Goodbye Russia, Canada." As he walked past Canada, heugh stopped and bent down until his lips were near Canada's ear.

"Though I thought you two would make an adorable couple." he whispered. He straightened, and then sauntered away, laughing. Canada blushed ver hard at his words. _Me and Russia, a couple? Impossible, Russia will never think of me that way_, he thought, and looked at the country in question. Russia was looking at him quzzically.

"What did he say to you, malyutka?" Canada blushed even harder, remembering France's words.

"I-it's nothing. Let's keep walking, okay?" Russia stared at him for a few more seconds, and then shrugged.

"Da."And so they walked on, though this time their silence was thoughtful.

**Ok, I know this might seem weird, but I just wanted to make France slightly more intuitive, or at least when it comes to love. I also wanted to add just a little bit of love/lust from Russia, just to show that there is a small part of him that might like Canada, in _that_ way. So, like before, I would love any ideas for Kumajiro, and that's all I got to say, besides review and goodbye!**

**Translation:**

**malyutka-little one/Russian**

**Mne ochenʹ zhalʹ-I'm sorry/Russian**

**privet-hello/Russian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the long time, but I've had a lot of homework and writer's block. Also, there's the fact that I have the shortest attention span ever, so whenever I sat down to write, I would get distracted by something, usually food video games, or something shiny(Sadly, last part is literal, that's how short my attention span is!) Well, enjoy!**

After a while, the two countries began to relax, and the atmosphere became less tense. When they finally reached the end of the trail, they discussed where they should go. They were both very hungry, so they decided to go across the street to Inukami Mall to get something to eat from the food court. Russia and Canada started looking for the food court as soon they got inside. "

This is harder than I thought it would be," Russia commented after they had walked around for about half an hour.

"Yes, I did not realize that this mall was so big," Canada agreed, looking around.

"Do you just wan-" Russia was suddenly cut off by the very loud growling of his own stomach. Canada quickly looked down and covered his mouth, but not before Russia saw his wide smile. Russia smirked.

"Oh, so Matvey thinks my hunger is funny, does he?" Canada shook his head, but his body deceived him with its telltale shaking from holding the laughter in.

"How do you like this then?"

"Wha-" was all that Canada was able to get out before Russia began to tickle him. After many uncle's and surrenders, Russia released Canada.

"Next time you'll think twice about laughing at Mother Russia, da?" He said this in a serious tone, but his eyes were twinkling with mischief. However, when he turned arround, he promptly knocked into two people. The two others instantly fell to the ground. Russia didn't seem to recognize them, but Canada did.

"Hong Kong? Iceland? What are you two doing here?" The two smaller countries picked themselves up and brushed themselves off. Hong Kong then wrapped an arm around Iceland who instantly began to blush.

"We're were doing some shopping."

"Ow!" Iceland suddenly raised his leg and looked down.

"What was that for?"

"Who are they?" came from a small black and white bird with a strange slightly large beak that was on the ground glaring at the silver-haired country. Iceland sighed.

"Mr. Lundi, this is Russia and Canada." Now it was Canada's turn to raise his leg in pain as Kumajiro swiped at his leg.

"Why would you do that?"

"He forgot me." Kumajiro and Mr. Lundi walked to the center in between the four countries and they shook hands. Well, wing and paw.

"I'm and Dumb and Dumber over here are Iceland and Hong Kong." Kumajiro nodded and pointed behind him.

"Your country already said their names, but I'm Kumajiro and my country is Canada." Mr. Lundi ruffled his feathers.

"You playing chaperone too?"

"Nah, just felt like coming along. What do you think of fish?"

"Love it." Both animals nodded and went back to their countries. The nations stared for a few more moments and then shrugged.

"Are you guys hungry? I could buy you some food if you want," Hong Kong offered. Canada and Russia both nodded vigorously. Kumajiro narrowed his eyes at Hong Kong.

"Will there be fish?" Hong Kong nodded. Kumajiro stood back up and began to walk.

"Then let's go already, I for one, don't pass up free food."

"All of your food is free," Canada muttered, but nevertheless, began to follow.

* * *

><p>After everyone got their food they settled at the nearest table and began to eat.<p>

They were having a nice conversation when Hong Kong asked,

"So how long have you two been dating?" Canada, who had been sipping his milk tea, spewed out his drink that ended up all over Mr. Lundi.

"Nice, moron. I just cleaned this coat." Canada was violently coughing, but he nodded and when he could finally speak he muttered an apology.

"What? It was just a simple question," Hong Kong said, rubbing the shoulder that Iceland had punched.

"That's a rude question," Iceland said, glaring at Hong Kong.

"What if they're not dating?" Hong Kong snorted.

"That's riduculous, of course they're dating!"

"A-actually," Canada said, breathing normally now, "we're not dating, we're just friends." Hong Kong blinked.

"Oh." He shrugged.

"Too bad." He then got up and stretched.

"Well, come on Iceland. We have a lot more shopping to do." Hong Kong then began to walk off. Iceland groaned, but said his good-byes and jogged after the other nation.

"Wait, morons! You forgot me!" Mr. Lundi quickly waddled after the two leaving nations.

Russia also got up.

"Well, I should be going now. Australia said he would come over and install a new security system against Belarus. He said that if anyone tries to brak in, dropbears will fall on them and then attack. I wouldn't want to miss his visit. For obvious reasons." Canada said good-bye and watched Russia leave. After a minute or two, he picked up Kumajiro and began the short walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: Conversation Beneath The Table<strong>

After Kuma and Mr. Lundi settled in they began to eat their fish.

"What's your nation like?" Mr. Lundi suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"He's very shy and quiet. Everyone always either never see him or mistakes him for his idiot brother, America." Mr. Lundi nodded.

"Sounds almost like Iceland before he got with Hong Kong. He was always quiet and kept his face glued to that damn phone of his. Who he was always texting, I don't have a freaking clue. I swear, that boy needs to-" Mr. Lundi was interrupted when he was suddenly covered with a clear white liquid. Mr. Lundi glared harshly at Canada.

"Nice, moron. I just cleaned this coat." He ignored the country's reply and continued to grumble about his coat.

"Nations are as dumb as normal humans." Kuma nodded in agreement.

"The world would be better if it was ran by the mascots." Mr. Lundi then nodded his sat in silence for a few minutes, finishing their food. Mr. Lundi was about to say something when he noticed out of the corner of his eyehis nation leaving without him. He began to waddle as fast as he could after him.

"Wait, morons! You forgot me!" After he left, Kumajiro waited until Canada picked him up and took him home. He had important matters to attend to.

**Yeah, I know it's kind of short and crappy but it was the best I could do. Oh, and Mr. Lundi is Icelandic for Mr. Puffin. I wasn't sure if he had an official name or not, so I just googletranslated the best name I could come up with. I'll try to update more, I promise! So for now, adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaaay, a new chapter! Sorry to anyone who's been waiting, I've just had a horrible case of writer's block. But I've finally gotten inspiration. It's 11p.m. right now, so forgive any grammatical errors, even though I'm pretty sure I got them all. Thank you for all of the reviews. Yanelle, there was an article I read before tha was about this woman who called 911 because a McDonald's wasoutof nuggets, so sometimes they ran out of stuff. I also wanted to explain the reason he went over to Canada's and why he wasn't stuffing his face. Ok, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

Canada was running. He didn't know who or what he was runnig from, he just knew he had to keep running until he found ...something. So, he kept running until he reached the edge of a sunflower field. In the midde of it stood Russia.

"Come here Malyutka," Russia smiled kindy, closing hs eyes and stretching out his arms. Canada relaxed for the first time since he had started running, and walked into the taller nation's arms. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"YA lyublyu tebya, moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnukh," Russia whispered into his hair. Canada wasn't sure what Russia said, but he was strangely comforted by it. Then, Russia started to hug him so hard that he couldn't breathe. Canada glanced up, and saw that he was hugging not Russia, but America! Canada struggled, but America just smiled down at him.

"I'll always save you, little brother," America said, then began to hug him even harder, completely cutting off the air to hs brain. Canada tried to escape his brother's grasp, but to no avail. He kept trying to wriggle free until...Canada opened his eyes, realizing that he still he couldn't breathe. Then he saw Kumajiro sitting on his chest, covering his mouth and nose with a paw. Canada glared at him. Kumajiro ignored it.

"I want food, " he stated, then proceeded to get off of him and leave for the kitchen. Canada sighed and got up. _What a scary_ _dream_, Canada shivered, pulling on a shirt._ I thought America was really going to kill me with affection. Still, I wonder what it was tha Russia had said._ He shrugged. _I'll just ask him later. _Canada, now dressed, went to the kitchen and fed Kumajiro. He was getting out the ingredients to make some pancakes when there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Japan.

"Hello, Japan-san," Canada politely bowed. Japan greeted him and bowed back. Canada moved out of the way so that Japan could come in. Japan nodded and took a place on one of the chairs. Canada sat across from him.

"Did you need something?"

"I have not visited you recently, so I thought that I should come and see how you are doing."

"Well, I'm doing fine. I've actually been having more fun ever since I became friends with Russia."

"Ah, I see." Japan nodded.

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Canada grimaced slightly at Japan's bluntness, but he answered anyway,

"Yes, I do."

"Have you told him yet?" Canada sighed.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"It's just that, he never noticed me before, and I don't want him to ignore me because of this. I would rather stay quiet and be friends instead of telling him and have him hate and ignore me." Japan nodded, and tilted his head, as if in thought. After a few minutes, Japan nodded again and got up.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have some business I must attend to." Canada also got up, and after they bowed to each other, Japan left. Afterwards, Canada locked the door to keep unwanted intruders (America) out and went back to making breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon-<strong>

Russia was returnng from a walk when he noticed Japan walking towards him.

"Japan!" Russia called out, startling the smaller nation.

"Oh, hello Russia-san. Did you decide that you wanted to enjoy the day as well?" Russia nodded.

"Da. I go bored working, so I decided to go for a walk." Japan nodded and smiled.

"Yes, work keeps us so busy. I have not been able to see Canada-kun lately because of my work. I hear that you two are now friends. Do you know how he is doing?" Russia, for some inexplicable reason, got slightly jealous when Japan used the honorific -kun. It's not like I'm datng Canada or anything, I should be fine with something like this. But for some reason, he couldn't. So he decided to just stare at Japan instead. After a few moments, Japan began to look ill and clutched his stomach.

"I-I have to go. Excuse me." As he quickly walked away, Russia yelled,

"Do svidaniya! And Canada is doing fine!" Russia then resumed walking back home, feeling slightly better.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening-<strong>

Japan knocked on a door. After a few moments, Hungary opened it.

"Japan-kun? What are you doing here? I thought the next yaoi fan meeting was tomorow?" She moved out of the way so that Japan could come in. Japan came in and sat on the couch.

"I need your help with getting two people together. Canada has a crush on Russia, but he refuses to confess his feelings. I believe there is a chance that Russia likes him back, but I cannot do it alone because Russia" -he shivered, remembering earlier-"would lay a horrible curse on me. However, he wouldn't expect two people behind te curtains. Will you help me?"

"Anything for love. Oh,and for yaoi as well, of course!" Hungary nodded sweetly, but with a suspicious maniacal glint in her eye.

"Together, we shall get them to profess their feelings for each other,and to become one of the greatest yaoi pairings ever! Ohohohohoho!" Hungary widened her eyes.

"And perfect timing too! The World Summit Meetings start tomorrow. It wll be even easier since they'll both be in the same place. With this much luck, it will be impossible for us to lose!"

Japan kept his face neutral, but Hungary knew that on the inside he was grinning just as widely as she. By the end of the week there will be a new couple by the end of the week, she would _personally_ make sure of that.

**Haha, I accidentally made Hungary kind of like Renge from OHSHC, especially with her laugh. If any of you don't know what that soundds like, just go to youtube and search OHSHC Renge Laugh, and you'll know. Oh, and Canada will find out what dream Russia had said next chapter. Again, Sorry about the lateness, I am going t be researching for inspiration so I won't get this far behind. I already have an idea for th next chapter though, so it should be out soon. That's it for now, Bye-bye!**

**Translations:**

YA lyublyu tebya, moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnukh.= l love you, my little sunflower

do svidaniya-goodbye


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the wait, I just started obsessing over details for some reason, so I couldn't put it up. But since it's summer, I can post faster! Oh, and I also changed the last chapter a bit to fit this one. Well, here's the sixth chapter.**

Canada looked up at the tall building and took a deep breath. _Ok, the faster I finish this, the faster I can go home,_ he thought. This meeting was being held in France, where he knew that if he wasn't on his guard for the next week, France might try…something very bad. _At least I have Russia to keep me company this time._ He then remembered Japan's words from before. He blushed furiously. _There's no way someone like Russia could like someone like me._ He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, and headed for the lobby. Once he got his key, he headed up to his room and placed his suitcases in front of his bed. He looked for Kumajiro, who should have already been dropped off by some of his workers, but couldn't find him. He finally found a kennel whose door had been ripped off. Then, he looked in the kitchen and found the bear gorging on fish.

"Kumajiro, you can't tear off the door of your kennel every time you get hungry," he scolded. Kumajiro didn't look up at him but he stopped eating long enough to say,

"Make sure those idiots let me out next time then." Canada sighed and went to change for the meeting. While he was walking towards the meeting room, he saw Hungary and Japan huddled to side, whispering furiously. Well, Hungary was. Japan just lowered his voice more. Canada tapped on Hungary's shoulder. Hungary screeched, and Canada would have gotten a face full of frying pan if Hungary had not stopped right before she would have hit him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Canada. I thought you were that Prussia." Canada, shakily taking a breath, said,

"I-it's fine Hungary. How are you and Japan-san?" Japan returned the bow Canada gave him, and they both replied that they were fine. Canada then asked if either of them knew where Russia was. Instantly, the auras of the other two nations changed. Hungary's smile grew wider and her eyes got an evil gleam to them. Japan's face and stature remained as neutral as always, but there was a shift in the air around him that made Canada shiver.

"Of course we know where he is, sweetie. He just left the meeting room, but I'm sure he'll be back before it starts." Canada nodded, thanked her, and left for the room. As he walked through the door, he could have sworn he felt two pairs of eyes following his movements.

* * *

><p>Russia entered the meeting room a few minutes before it started. He had already been waiting for Canada there before Hungary had warned him that she had seen Belarus hanging around his room with an axe, looking like she was about to break down the door and destroy everything in her path. Thankfully, when he returned to his room Belarus was gone and his door was intact. Now, as he came back, he saw his quiet friend sitting at his regular spot. Russia walked over and sat down next to him. "Privet, Canada." Canada smiled brightly up at him as he sat, and he felt a flutter in his chest. He ignored it. "How have you been?" he asked Canada. "Fine, thank you. Oh, did you leave some stuff on your seat when you left before?" Russia wondered how Canada had known he had already been here, but he figured that the nation had asked someone who had seen him leave where he was. "Net, pochemu?" Canada pulled out a neatly folded paper and gave it to Russia. Russia unfolded and read. "This is a flyer for a poetry night at a café tonight," Russia said, because he didn't think that Canada had read it. "Really?" "Da, it is supposed to have good tea along with original poems." "It sounds relaxing." Canada smiled. Russia again felt the strange flutter in his chest and impulsively asked "Would you like to go to it with me?" Canada looked away, but Russia could see that he was blushing. "O-okay," Russia heard faintly, and he smiled. Tonight was going to be interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>Canada pulled on the last part of his assemble and looked at himself in the mirror. He had decided to wear black jeans and tennis shoes, a white dress shirt, a light blue vest and a red tie that was untucked. He turned around to look at Kumajiro.<p>

"What do you think?"

"You look like a high school student. Wonder how long it's gonna take for him to be arrested as a pedophile." Canada rolled his eyes, making a mental note not to let Kumajiro spend so much time watching American television shows. Canada looked around and wondered if he should unpack before he left. There was a knock at the door and Canada brushed the thought aside and went to answer the door. When he opened the door he smiled. Russia was wearing a long-sleeved vanilla sweater, black pants, dark brown loafers, and of course, his pink scarf.

"What do you think malyutka?"

"You look very nice."

"Spasibo. Shall we go?" They left and walked over to the café. When they entered, they went over to the counter and ordered some talked for a bit until the first poet went up, and then settled into a booth in the back to listen. After the first poem, Russia lightly nudged Canada. "Can you translate each verse for me please, malyutka?" Canada nodded. After that, Canada would whisper each verse to him after the poet said it. "Oh this is one of the last ones," Canada whispered. Russia nodded and began to listen.

**Avec douceur, avec une douceur, avec une douceur**

**Calmez ce ravissement un peu fiévreuse, ma charmante. **

"With sweetness, with sweetness, with sweetness! Calm this feverish rapture a little, my charmer." Canada whispered, resting his head on Russia's shoulder.

**Même à son apogée, vous voyez, parfois, un amant **

**Nécessite l'oubli tranquille d'une sœur.**

"Even at its height, you see, sometimes, a lover needs the quiet forgetfulness of a sister."Canada quietly yawned and rubbed his eyes.

**Soyez languissante: faire vos caresses de sommeil porteurs, **

**Comme vos regards et vos soupirs berçant. **

**Ah, l'étreinte jalouse, le spasme obsessionnelle,**

**Ne valent pas un baiser profond, même celui qui se trouve! **

"Be languid: make your caresses sleep-bringers,

Like your cradling gazes and your sighs.

Ah, the jealous embrace, the obsessive spasm,

Aren't worth a deep kiss, even one that lies!" When the poet said a few more verses and Canada was quiet, he looked down and realized that Canada had fallen asleep. Russia smiled and lightly rested his head on top of Canada's, then going back to listening to the poets.

After the last poet was finished, Russia looked down and saw that he was still sleeping. _What should I do?_ Russia thought, not wanting to wake the little one up. Canada quietly muttered in his sleep.

"Pancakes are much better than burgers." Russia lightly chuckled. He lightly brushed the hair off of his forehead and brushed his lips against it. He then froze and looked down, shocked. What on earth am I doing, he thought, I can't do this to my friend. Russia's eyes widened. Perhaps, that is why my heart has been fluttering lately, and why I have felt so strange when I am around little Canada. Russia was happy that he had figured it out, but he was sad as well because he knew he could not tell Canada of hs feelings, for he knew that he did not have the heart to have pure, sweet Canada leave his side because of his secret, nor could he force or hurt the smaller nation without breaking his own heart. He also knew that he could not bear to see Canada silent and keep these feelings inside. He sadly sighed and looked back down at the sleeping nation. Russia then slowly scooped up Canada and began the walk back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Canada didn't know where he was, but he felt safe. He felt like he could stay where he was forever. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Russia. "Russia?" he asked, still trying to find his bearings. "Da, I did not mean to wake you, I was only trying to open your door. We're back at the hotel." Canada then realized that Russia was carrying him tight to his chest. He blushed and stuttered. "U-um, could you please put me down?" Russia nodded and set his feet on the ground. Canada fished out his card and opened the door. "Would you like to come in?" Russia nodded and entered after Canada. Canada then looked around. "Kumajiro, I'm back!" He waited a few seconds but there was no response. He walked into his bedroom, Russia following. Canada walked to the front of his bed and looked around. "He should be here, do you see him, Rus-whoa!" Canada had turned around and realized that Russia was almost chest-to chest with him. Canada backed up to get some space, but tripped over his forgotten suitcases. As he fell, he grabbed onto Russia's arm, dragging him down as well onto his bed. Russia lips were just slightly brushing his, making him light-headed and dizzy. Russia looking concerned and asked, "Are you all right?" Canada blushed and nodded. When Russia tried to get up, his crotch rubbed against Canada's, making the younger nation gasped. All of the sudden, he didn't want Russia to leave. When he saw that Russia was still trying to get back up, he thought desperately of a way to make Russia stay, he balled his fists and gathered all his courage. He closed his eyes, and yelled as loud as he could, "I-I-I LIKE YOU!" Canada opened his eyes, gasped, and covered his mouth, trying to take back those words. He looked away from Russia and awaited his response.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonus:<p>

Japan met Hungary outside of the meeting room. "Did you do it?" she asked him. Japan inwardly sighed. Sometimes his friend could be so energetic.

"Yes. I put the flyer on Russia's seat after you distracted him." Hungary snickered evilly.

"A kis drágáimnak semmi

esélye ellenünk!" Japan sighed.

"あなたは私たちがそれらをトラップしようとしているように聞こえるように。" Hungary smiled sweetly.

"De, természetesen! It is the trap of love!" Hungary shivered.

"Ugh, I sound like that horrible perverz country. Well, no matter. Now, we shoul-aiieee!" Hungary screeched and instinctively took out her frying pan and swung it.

**Yaay! Longest chapter yet! Yeah, sorry about all the translations, I reallly wanted to add some japanese for some reason. The next chapter will be up next monday though, so you don't have to wait long. I have already almost finished it, so yay! Well, Until next time! **

**Translations:**

Net, pochemu? =No, why?

"A kis drágáimnak semmi  
>esélye ellenünk!" != The little darlings do not stand a chance against us!<p>

あなたは私たちがそれらをトラップしようとしているように聞こえるように =You make it sound like we're trying to trap them.

De, természetesen!=But, of course!

perverz=pervert,adjective


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I was gonna put this up yesterday, but my laptop got a virus and wouldn't turn on. Oh, and thank you Valkyrie99 for reminding me about the blackout, I had completely forgotten about it. Well, here's the 7th chapter. Sorry if it's kinda crappy, it's my first sex scene. Well, enjoy.**

Russia's brain froze along with his body. For a few minutes, the only thing in his mind was Canada's confession, echoing around within his brain. When he could think again, he looked down at Canada. He lightly cupped the young nation's face.

"Is this true, little one?" he whispered gently, using his hand to make Canada face him. Canada, with tears in his eyes, nodded. Russia smiled and kissed away his tears. Canada slowly opened his eyes, surprised. Russia lowered his head and rested his forehead against Canada's.

"I also love you, moe serdtse." Russia lightly brushed his lips against Canada's and leaned back to gauge his reaction. Canada looked up at him shyly.

"D-do you really mean that?" Russia smiled kindly and firmly kissed the boy's lips. Canada froze for a second, but began to kiss him back. At first, the kiss was gentle, but it soon became wild and passionate as the two became more and more aroused. Russia bit Canada's lip, causing the young nation to gasp. Russia used this opportunity to let his tongue enter and explore the hot wet cavern that was Canada's mouth. As they made out, Russia put his hands under Canada's shirt and began to play with his nipples. Canada mewled and gasped, leaning into Russia's touch. Russia leaned back and moved a little down. He licked Canada's nipples through his shirt, causing it to become see-through. Canada quickly became a panting and writhing mess beneath him. Russia was still playing with Canada's nipples when the smaller nation pushed him away. Russia tilted his head in question. Canada blushed and looked shlyly up at him.

"I-I want to see more of you." Russia stopped for a second, hesitating, but he slowly nodded.

"If that is what you wish." Russia hesitantly pulled off his sweater, baring his chest. Canada gasped at the sight that was revealed. Russia's torso was covered in scars, both old and new. They ranged in size, but the largest one went from his right shoulder to the opposite hip. Canada brought up his hand and lightly followed the scar down to Russia's hip.

"Who did this?", he asked, concerned.

"I got it during one of my fights with America. They are places where my people are struggling and have not recovered from attacks over the centuries." Canada looked up into his eyes. "

Is this why you didn't want to take off your shirt?" Russia looked down at him and nodded.

"Da. You are not afraid of them?" Canada bit Russia's shoulder hard, causing the large nation to wince a bit. Canada glared up at him.

"I am not some innocent little child that can't bear to look at scars. I may not have been in many wars, but I've still been in a few. Scars aren't going to scare me away from you." Russia hugged the smaller nation, catching him by surprise.

"You are such a sweet little one. I am so lucky to be the one that is with you." Canada blushed. Russia then pulled back and leaned forward to kiss Canada. Once again, the kiss quickly became heated as the two fell once again into the throes of passion. Impatient to see more of the younger nation, Russia helped Canada out of his vest and tie. As he unbuttoned the young country's shirt, he kissed the small patch of skin that was exposed. When he reached the bottom he looked down and noticed Canada's arousal.

"You are very naughty, malyutka. You are already very aroused." Canada blushed and gasped when Russia rubbed his hand over his crotch. Canada arched up into his hand and mewled. Russia raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ahh, so little Canada likes it when I touch him here, da?" Russia unbuttoned Canada's pants and pulled them down. He fingered the top .

"Hmm, perhaps not so little,after all." Canada blushed harder and looked away. Russia chuckled deeply and used his teeth to pull down Canada's boxers. Canada looked down, alarmed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Russia looked up at him and smirked.

"I am helping you with your little problem." He then firmly grasped Canada's cock and vigorously pumped. Canada gasped and moaned, wriggling his hips. Russia leaned forward and nibbled on Canada's ear.

"Canada," he whispered.

"Y-yes?" Canada struggled to say, light-headed and dizzy from the pleasure that Russia was giving him.

"Before we go further, may I know your real name?" Canada blushed and nodded.

"I-it's Mathew." Russia stopped and seemed to mull it over for a second. When he was done, he nodded and smiled.

"Matvey. My name is Ivan." Ivan then took his hand off of Mathew's cock and put near his mouth. Mathew,widening his eyes, obediently opened his mouth and began to suck on Ivan's fingers. Ivan shivered and almost came at the sight, but held on. When he deemed that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out. He brought his hand down near Mathew's ass. He slowly pushed a digit, waiting to see Mathew's reaction. Matthew nodded and wriggled around a bit. Ivan put in two more fingers and again waited. Mathew hissed, and wriggled around trying to get used to the sensation. Ivan began to slowly thrust his fingers in and angled is fingers every which way until he found the spot he was looking silently screamed and arched upwards. Ivan smiled and began to repeatedly hit that spot until Mathew begged for more. Ivan ulled down his oants and underwear. He positioned himself and looked up to make sure that Mathew was ready. He nodded and Ivan slowly thrusted into Mathew. Mathew groaned from the pain and Ivan stilled until Mathew wriggled his hips, signaling for him to move. Ivan began to move slowly until Mathew grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into a rough kiss.

"Go faster," he growled, releasing Ivan. Ivan, suprised, began to thrust harder, angling himself so he hit Mathew's pleasure spot. Ivan thrusts became harder and faster as he came closer and closer to his climax. He started to pump Mathew's cock.

"Let's come together," he growled, pumping and thruster harder and faster until, with a loud cry, Mathew came, Ivan soon after. Ivan slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Mathew. Panting, Mathew crawled up and rested his head on top of Ivan's chest. He closed his eyes and was falling asleep when he heard Ivan whisper sleepily,

"Good night, Moe serdtse." Mathew smiled and fell asleep, his dreams filled with warmth and happiness.

* * *

><p>Mathew felt safe and warm. That was the only way he coud describe warmth from beneath him and from the arm around him made him feel protected.<em>Arm?<em>Canada slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made him go still for a second. Ivan was laying in his bed, with an arm wrapped around him. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened last night. When he remembered what had happened when they had came back, he blushed and buried his face into the pillow he had been using, but realized that his 'pillow' was actually Iv's chest. He smiled. _So it wasn't a dream._ He looked up and saw Russia squinting and looking back at him. The large nation smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around him, making Canada become closer to him.

"Dobroe utro, moya lyubovʹ" Mathew blushed and looked away. Ivan smiled and kissed his forehead. Mathew relaxed and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Is something wrong?" Mathew shook his head.

"No, I was just afraid that I was dreaming." Russia kissed him again, this time on the mouth.

"This is real little one." Mathew smiled more and looked around, but froze when he saw the clock.

"Crap!" he said and quickly got up, wincing and rubbing his backside for a second before he went to suitcases. Ivan sat up and scratched his head.

"What's wrong?"

"The meeting starts in a few minutes." Ivan's stretched and got up. Mathew blushed and looked away. Ivan noticed and smirked.

"I suppose you want to get there on time." Ivan put on his rumpled clothes from last night as Mathew put on some clothes from his suitcase. When they were done, Ivan looked over at him and asked,

"Shall we go?"

"Are you ok wearing that?" Ivan shrugged.

"I do not care what they think of me." Mathew nodded and they left. While they were walking towards the meeting room, they noticed Frnace walking towards them. France stopped in front of them and, raising an eyebrow, smirked.

"Ah, so my little Mathew has finally experienced the way of love." He sauntered over to them and hugged Mathew.

"Congrats, my little cutie, you hooked a looker." France smacked Ivan's ass and then hugged him. He brought his lips up to Ivan's ear and whispered,

"Hurt him and I'll rip out your heart and feed it to Germany's dogs, understand?" France pulled back and smiled sweetly. Russia shivered just slightly and made a mental note not to mess with the perverted nation.

"Well, au revoir, my little kittens," France said, and walked away. They watched him walk away, then Russia put his arm around Mathew. Mathew snuggled into his side and they began to walk again towards the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Mathew was sitting next to Ivan and talking to him when America came in and sat down, eating a burger. After a minute or two, America noticed Mathew and who he was sitting next to.<p>

"Hey bro, why are ya sitting next to that commie bastard?" France smirked and looked at him

"Because he wants to sit next to his amour of course." America looked ay him, confusion covering his face.

"France, how many times have I told ya? Speak American if you're gonna speak to me." England, who was sitting next to America, sighed.

"How many times must I tell you, you bloody git, it's called English." America just looked at him with confusion until he sighed and looked away, facepalming.

"Never mind."

"And America, I've already told you that amour means love several times," France said, butting in. For a minute, the room was completely silent. Then, a huge malevolent aura surrounded America, who was getting out of his seat. He stood there for a second, then he lifted the entire table and threw it at Russia. Everyone ducked, trying to avoid being hit by the massive table, but Spain, who had been flirting with Romano got clipped on the side of the head, causing him to fly and smash into the wall. Russia instinctively stepped in front of Canada and used his body to protect the younger nation as his body took the full brunt of the attack. The table broke in half and splinters flew everywhere. Russia released Canada and stiffly walked over to America and punched him so hard he flew a bit of a distance. Russia then strolled over to him, pulled him up by the front of his aviator jacket, and growled,

"If you ever put Canada in harm's way again, I swear that no one will ever find your body." He then dropped America and rushed back to Mathew. America, shocked, sat on the floor for a minute, until he stood and left, slamming the door as he left. England sighed and stood up.

"I better go after him." With that, he too left. Ivan bent down in front of him and looked up at him. "Are you all right?" Mathew sighed and, getting off his chair, bent down and snuggled into Ivan's chest. He knew that his brother was not going to stop being mad any time soon. But he knew that he wouldn't let his brother hurt Ivan, no matter what. He had finally gotten to see all of Ivan, and Ivan was finally able to see him and his true feelings.

**...Yeah, no idea what I was thinking with the end, it was the best I could tthink of. I might make another chapter, I'm not sure. Well, Bye for now.**

**Translations:**

Moe serdtse-my heart

Dobroe utro, moya lyubovʹ- Good morning, my love


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, everybody! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I really hated the last chapter, but now I'm back and motivated. Thank you Susan Kreber and rosebud11450 for telling me about my spelling errors. I get all my translations from Google Translate, so I had no idea. Well, here's the new chapter!**

Ivan scooped Matthew into his arms and held him close. Mathew blushed but didn't protest. Ivan swiftly went to his own room. Ivan set Mathew down on his couch and sat down next to him.

"Are you sure that you are all right, malyutka?" Ivan held Mathew close and nuzzled his head.

"I'm fine, Ivan. I'm sorry bout my brother. He's such an asshole."

_Vrooom_

"Did you hear th-" Mathew was cut off again. When they looked at the door, they saw the front of a chainsaw sticking through the door, sinking as it cut the door down the middle. When it reached the floor it cut off and there was an eerie silence.

"Do you think they're gone?" Mathew whispered, curled up in Ivan's lap where he had gone when he first saw the chainsaw tear through his door. Ivan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of eerie laughing from the other side of the door. Ivan instantly paled and, grabbing Mathew's hand, dove behind the couch.

"Wha-" Mathew began to say but was cut off by Ivan putting his finger against his mouth.

_BAM!_

Both parts of the door were swiftly kicked down to the ground.

"Oh brooother, where arre you? Your sister wants to play a game. Won't you be a good big brother and come out?" Ivan shivered violently and hugged Mathew close.

"If you don't come out, it's just going to be worse for you. If you come out now, I promise it won't hurt...much." Ivan began to sob quietly, but apparently not quietly enough, for Belarus rounded the couch and faced them

"Hahaha! Found you! Now, we shall become one in the afterlife, brother." Belarus lifted the chainsaw above her head, cackling evilly as Ivan sat there, paralyzed, closing his eyes so that he would not have to see the tool of his demise and waited. There was silence. After a few minutes without feeling horrible pain, Ivan cracked open an eye to see Belarus doubled over, trying to muffle her laughter with her hand. Ivan and Mathew lifted their heads, staring at the sight. Belarus straightened, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ahh, you should have the look on your face! You actually thought that I was going to kill you. Ha! You are so dumb at times, brother."

"What are you talking about? You are the one who is always trying to become with me!" Belarus scoffed.

"Please. Why woutld I want to marry you, big brother?" Russia repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, sputtering and trying to speak.

"What do you mean? You are always chasing me and saying that you become one with me!" Belarus grinned.

"Oh, that. I just do that cause I get bored and it's fun to scare you." Ivan's jaw dropped and he just sat there, stunned.

"Well,I have to go. I have a date with Lithuania in a bit, and I need to talk to Hungary and Japan before I meet him."

"You're going out with Lithuania?" Ivan replied, shocked.

"Eh, what can I say. He's cute, especially when he's scared. It's fun to just terrorize him. Da pabačennia." And with that, Belarus sauntered out the doorway. Ivan just sat there, staring, as Mathew patted his head. Belarus's head popped back in, startling the two men.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Belarus walked over to them, bent down and, putting her hands on both sides of Mathew's face, pulled his face towards hers.

"Now, do you love my brother?" Mathew blushed and tried to look away, but Belarus wouldn't let him, so he looked straight into her eyes and nodded.  
>"I love him with all my heart." Ivan looked away, using his hand to try to cover his blush. Belarus smiled and stood back up.<p>

"Well, that's good enough for me." And with that, she walked out again. Mathew glanced over at Ivan, but quickly looked away when he met Ivan's looked down until he felt something warm wrap around him.

"I love you with my entire body and soul. I swear that I shall never leave you. You are truly the love of my life." Mathew blushed and smiled, leaning back against Ivan's chest and they sat there, embracing for a while.

**Meanwhile:**

Belarus waited in the lobby until she saw Hungary and Japan. When she spotted them, she walked over to them.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Hungary asked eagerly, grinning widely.

"Perfectly. He didn't even suspect that I put cameras and audio devices around the room. I also left something that will definately spice up their relationship." Hungary and Belarus giggled while Japan cracked the smallest of smiles.

"But still, he doesn't even know that you're a yaoi lover, does he?" Hungary asked.

"Nope, and I'm keeping it that way. Wouldn't want to suspect something, right? Besides, it's the only reason why I'm doing this."

"Well, what do you think of Canada?" Belarus smirked.

"He's adorable. I just want to eat him up. They're perfect for each other. Well, I got to go. I have a date. Bye, guys." Belarus ran off, leaving Hungary and Japan standing there with evil looks on their faces as they planned what they would do next to the new couple.

**0.0 Holy crap. I actually made Russia say such sweet things. Well, it's cute. Oh, and I did the whole Belarus and Lithuania thing because I just watched that episode where Lithuania said that he had a date with Belarus, so I got influenced by it a little. Well, until next time!**

**Translations:**

da pabačennia-goodbye-Belarusian


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaay, I updated finally! Now you may find out the effects of Belarus's 'special drink' fufufu. Enjoy!**

That night, Mathew slept with Ivan in his bed. In the morning when Mathew woke up, Ivan was watching him with a small smile on his face. Mathew stretched slowly, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck and bringing his body up to kiss him. Ivan smiled and kissed him back and after a minute, separated.

"Mmm, dobroe utro, Ivan." Ivan raised and eyebrow.

"Someone's in a good mood." Mathew smiled and kissed him again.

"Hmm, maybe cause you're next to me?" Mathew raised himself onto his elbows.

"Hey, do you want me to go make us something to eat?" Ivan smirked and rolled his body over so he was on top of Mathew.

"I'd rather eat you," he playfully growled, leaning down and nibbling lightly on Mathew's ear. Mathew giggled and blushed, lightly pushing him away.

"We don't have time, silly. The meeting starts in about half an hour...maybe later, okay?" Ivan pouted and nodded.

"Fine, but we shall do it later, da?" Mathew giggled and nodded. He got out of the bed and walking towards the door, slightly shaking his hips because he felt Ivan's heated gaze. For a second, he regretted saying no, but reassured himself by thinking about how they can just wait until later. As he passed through the living room, he noticed a strange bottle on the floor . He walked over, picked it up and read the label. Or rather, tried to read it. It was in some strange language that looked slightly similar to Russian. On the bottom was a note.

_Pryvitannie, Canada!_

_This is just a little gift to celebrate your new relationship with Big Brother._

_Make sure to drink every drop!_

_-Your new little sister_

Mathew read it again, opened the bottle, and sniffed. It smelled slightly of lavender and...vodka? Mathew wondered if he should drink it. _Well, she said she was fine with it. Besides, she wouldn't give me anything dangerous or harmful...I think. _ Mathew, with his mind made up, drank.

LINE BREAK-

Later, at the meeting...

Ivan entered the meeting room, looking around for Mathew. After the nation had given a shaken good-bye, he had not seen him since. He looked around around one more time and finally spotted Mathew in a corner of the table. He walked over and sat next to him. Mathew was looking down, his hair just barely covering his face. A few minutes after the meeting had started, he leaned over and whispered,

"Where did you go this morning, little one? You had me worried." Ivan laid a hand on Mathew's shoulder, but quickly pulled it away when he heard Mathew gasp. He bent down slightly to look up into his face. Mathew was panting, a huge blush across his face and eyes glassy from lust. Ivan instantly became aroused, glad for his thick coat that hid it. He was looking around to make sure no one had noticed when he felt something on his lap. He looked down and found Mathew in his lap, facing him. His eyes widened and he tried too push him off his lap, but Mathew wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan's waist. Ivan looked around wildly. _How the fuck are these people not noticing this, _he thought, shocked at how oblivious the other countries were being. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Mathew ground his hips against Ivan's, their erections rubbing together. Ivan bit his lip to make sure that he did not make any noise that would alert the other nations. He roughly grabbed both Mathew's hands with one of his own and, with the other, picked him up and placed him in his seat, still holding his hands to make sure he didn't try to do anything.

lINE bREAK-

* * *

><p>Mathew was hot. So very, very hot. His entire body was burning was burning, especially where Ivan was holding onto his hands and where he was holding his hip. He wanted Ivan's hands everywhere, but no matter how hard he struggled, Ivan's hands held firm. For a second, Mathew was annoyed at how strong Ivan was. He wanted to rub his body all over Ivan, until he was completely his. He wished he Ivan would let him touch him.<p>

LINE BREAK-

"It is now time for lunch. Please be back in your seats in five minutes. Dismissed." Everyone milled out of the room, leaving Mathew and Ivan alone. When Ivan was sure that everyone else was gone, he sighed in relief. Still holding onto Mathew's hands, he ran out of the room and kept running until he felt Mathew tugging towards a broom closet. Ivan grimaced slightly but nevertheless opened the door and shut it behind them. As soon as he released Mathew, the smaller nation stretched up and, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, pulled him down into a hot, passionate kiss. Ivan picked him by his ass and placed him on a nearby shelf to make it easier. As they made out, Mathew quickly unzipped and pushed off Ivan's large coat. He tried to take off his belt, but could not seem to do it. Ivan chuckled and brushed away Mathew's hands, taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants before Mathew rubbed his hands against his broad chest, the sensation of the soft fingers going straight to his cock. He tore off Mathew's shirt, revealing his pale, lithe chest. He bent down and licked one of the pale, pink nipples, causing the smaller man to arch up into his mouth. As he played with the nipple with his tongue, he picked him up slightly with one arm so that he could pull his pants and underwear down with his other arm. Once Mathew's cock was out, Ivan began to rub the tip of it, making Mathew pant and moan. Mathew surprised him by stopping him.

"I want to do it to you," He panted, getting onto the floor and pulling down Ivan's pants and underwear. Ivan stood there, shocked, as Mathew took his cock into his mouth. He shuddered and groaned at the feel of Mathew's hot mouth moving on his cock. He grabbed onto Mathew's hair and pulled him off.

"You..don't have to do that. I...just want you to be happy," he panted, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Mathew pushed him down, getting on top of Ivan.

"I want to do this," he said firmly, as he bent down and began to suck his own fingers. Ivan watched, transfixed, as Mathew slowly began to finger his hole, moaning and panting more with every finger. When he decided he was ready, he slowly positioned himself on Ivan's cock and quickly went down on him. Ivan groaned, and, snapping out of his trance, grabbed onto Mathew's hips. When Mathew was done adjusting, he quickly went up, only to push himself back down again. He kept riding Ivan, Ivan's hands on his hips helping him to met his furious pace. Mathew rode him harder and harder, until he felt the climax building inside of him. He went down harder and deeper one last time, releasing with a sharp cry. Ivan thrust into him a few more times and came as well. They laid there for a few minutes, regaining their breath.

"That...was.._amazing_," Ivan panted, grinning. Mathew blushed.

"What happened?" he asked. Mathew blushed even more.

"I-I'm not sure, I just drank a bottle that your sister had apparently left for me in the living room..." Ivan's eyes widened.

"Why would she give you an aphrodisiac?" Mathew shrugged.

"She did say on the note that it was to 'celebrate our new relationship'. Maybe she thought that that would make us happy." _It certainly made_ me _happy_, Ivan thought to himself. Out loud he said,

"She is a bit strange. Oh, do you want to borrow my coat, since I kind of ruined your shirt?" Ruined was an understatement. Mathew picked up a small piece of it.

"That's fine. My room is pretty much right there anyway."

"I was wondering about that before. Why didn't we go there?" Mathew blushed.

"I was feeling really impatient and just wanted you to...touch me." Ivan smirked and kissed Mathew's forehead.

"I'll always be here to 'touch you', alright?" He kissed Mathew's forehead again and when they were finished putting on their clothes, opened the door to reveal Hungary and Japan were standing there with cameras, Hungary with a large smile on her face that was growing ever larger by the second.

"Ohohoho, don't mind us, we're just...taking pictures of the hotel so that we can, uh..., compare it to our hotels so we can better them! Yeah, that's it! Well, we'll just be going now." Hungary giggled nervously and, grabbing Japan's hand, quickly sped off. Ivan watched them go, Mathew's face growing redder by the second. Ivan chuckled.

"Well, that was interesting." Mathew blushed even more.

"Y-you're going to talk to your sister right?" Ivan looked away and nodded his head slightly. In truth, he was going to ask her for more of whatever she had given his cute little nation. For...special occasions.

"I can go talk to her now, if you like?" Mathew nodded.

"I need to change my clothes anyway. You can come over when you're done." Ivan smirked to himself and nodded. He started towards his sister's room. When he reached it, he quickly knocked and waited. After a few minutes, he heard the door unlock and open. Belarus opened the door, looking extremely pissed before she noticed her brother.

"Oh, hi bruder. What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened and she smirked.

"Let me guess, you want more, right?" Ivan stepped back in shock.

"W-what?"He coughed and looked away.

"O-of course not. I came here to tell you not to do it again alright?" She opened the door more and her smirk grew wider.

"Of course not. I promise not to give him any more. Now wait one sec." She walked away and Ivan looked around from the hallway. He heard a big yawn and Lithuania came out of what looked like the bedroom, shirtless.

"Natalia, do you think you could not be so rough next time? It still hurts where you clawe-" He quickly froze and grew silent as he noticed Ivan. His eyes grew as big as saucers as he slowly backed away.

"Oh shit. Umm, Nat? Y-y-you're brother's at t-t-the d-d-door." Natalia yelled faintly,

"Oh, I know. Don't worry, he already knows we fuck." Lithuania's face drained completely of color and he again froze as he started to babble apologies and other nonsense that Ivan couldn't understand. Finally, Natalia appeared with a couple of bottles in hand.

"I thought I said not to give him any." She gave him a sweet smile.

"And I won't. These are for you, if you ever..want some for a special reason, alright, big bruder?" She handed them to him and began to close the door.

"Now, if you excuse me, I am very busy."

"You're not busy." Natalia winked.

"I'm about to be." And with that, she closed the door. He blushed slightly and quickly sped off towards Mathew's room. When he reached it, he knocked and waited, but with no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. He stepped back and noticed a piece of paper in front of the door. He picked it up and read it. As he read, the air around him grew darker.

_Deer Commie,_

_I have cume to my heroic senses and I hate u and ur commieness. Never go near me again or my totally awesome and heroic brother will kik yo ass. I have not been takin against my wil, so dont look 4 me._

-Ame-Canada

LINEBREAK-

Meanwhile:

Natalia was tying the last knot when her cell phone rang. She looked and saw it was Hungary.

"I'll be right back, okay sweetie," she said to Lithuania, who was tied to the bed. He sighed and nodded. She walked into the living room, flipping open her phone. She was promptly greeted with a giant squeal. When it was over, she place the phone next to her ear and smirked.

"I'm gonna guess that means you got the pics and stuff you wanted."

"Oh, you bet I did, honey. The stuff was so good, _Kiku _was grinning widely." Natalia whistled impressed.

"Wow, that doesn't happen often. Oh, I gave my bruder some more just in case he might want to try something. Well, I have to go, okay? I was just about to have some fun with Lithuania." Hungary chuckled.

"Heh, sorry to interupt your fun. I'll let you go. Bye, darling!" Natalia closed her phone and returned to the bedroom. She picked up her whip and, facing Lithuania, smirked.

"Now, where were we?"

**Ohoho, the suspense! Well, not really, but a liitle bit of suspense. There was supposed to be a line through America's name at the end, but I couldn't find it on the openo ffice program and line break is not saving for some reason. I'll try to update soon! Reviews help me update faster! Until next time!**

**Translations:**

dobroe utro-good morning/Russian'

pryvitannie-hello/belarusian


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy Frijoles! I updated two days in a row! This chapter is slightly shorter and contains sadism and USxUK. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

Ivan crumpled up the note and put it in his pocket, in case he needed it later. He was storming to his room when he saw America talking to himself loudly. Ivan went over to him and swiftly punched him in the nose, making a satisfying _crack _as America again flew to the floor.

"What the fuck, asshole?! Are you already drunk you fucking Commie bastard," America whined, rubbing his now broken nose. Ivan gave an animalistic growl and kicked him hard in the stomach. America crumpled into a ball as Ivan continued kicking him. When he finally stopped, America peeked up, to find Ivan holding his pipe over his head.

"I shall ask you only once, you fucking prick. _Where. Is. Mathew_?" Ivan emphasized the last few words with a harsh kick.

"I'm not going to tell you, you fucking Commie." America spat blood at Ivan's feet.

"Togda !," Ivan growled, bringing down the pipe.

"Noo," someone yelled, slamming into Ivan's side and pushing him down. Ivan growled, about to choke whoever dared get in the way of his revenge, when he realized who was laying on top of him.

"Mathew?!" Mathew smiled and nodded.

"Hey." America slowly got up.

"Wha-…but…I locked you in that room myself!" Mathew snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, from the _inside._" Ivan, who had been laying there, shocked, shook his head and wrapped his arms around Mathew, pulling him close.

"I am so happy that you are safe, malyutka." Mathew smiled and curled on top of his chest.

"And I'm happy to see you. Now, why don't we go back to your room, okay?" Ivan smiled and nodded. He slowly got up, making sure he didn't drop Mathew. As he got up, England appeared from around the corner. England was walking along, laughing and nodding his head for some reason, until he noticed America slowly getting up.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Then he saw Ivan carrying Mathew. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let me guess. He did something to separate you two and failed in the way that only an American plan could: spectacularly." They nodded. He sighed again.

"Well, you two better get out of here before he tries something dumb. Again." America struggled to get up.

"H-hey. I don't do anything dumb. I do only smart and heroic stuff. Cause I'm the hero." At this he shakily pointed at himself and gave a weak smile. England narrowed his eyes, bent down, and poked America's broken nose, causing the obnoxious nation to promptly pass out.

"Well, I'll just take him back to my room to take care of his sorry ass. I'll see you later. Oh, and Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Hurt my Mathew and I'll sic Mint Bunny on you. And he hasn't had his magical rabies shot yet." Ivan slowly nodded, not sure what to think. He turned around and went back to his room with Mathew. He set Mathew on the couch and sat down next to him. They smiled and softly kissed each other, their kiss filled with love. They were starting to become more passionate when both of their stomachs growled. They leaned away from each other and nervously laughed. Mathew went over to the kitchen and opened the cupboards.

"I'll make some pancakes, okay?" Ivan nodded and went over to the kitchen as well.

"I'll help." They finished making the pancakes and ate together, a calm silence around them as they ate.

* * *

><p>Earlier:<p>

England was walking along the halls with his friends, arguing with French Unicorn.

"But Uni, kappas are nice creatures. I met one when I was at Japan's place and he was very polite." The unicorn snorted.

"You thought Alfred was a small, innocent child until you saw him throw that bear around."

"He was still cute though." Mint Bunny flew in front of him.

"Not as cute as me, right?" England smiled and patted his head.

"Of course not, you are very adorable, Minty." They all laughed and nodded as they rounded the corner, when they saw Alfred on the floor.

* * *

><p>Later:<p>

Once Uni got Alfred back to England's room and on the couch, he left with the rest of England's friends. England got a wet washcloth and his first-aid kit. As he was wiping the blood of the man's face, he came to.

"Wha-where am I?" England continued cleaning his face.

"You're up. Good. I didn't want to do it while you were asleep."

"What are you tal-OOOWWWWWW!" Alfred yowled as England pushed his nose back into place. He turned away and rubbed his nose, tears in his eyes.

"What the fuuuck?"

"Oh, don't be a baby. Now, take off your shirt." Alfred turned towards him, leaned back and smirked."

"Oh, so you're into that kind of thing, hu-Owowowow," he whined after England flicked his nose.

"To take care of your back, you bloody wanker." Alfred pouted and nodded, standing up and turning around as he pulled off his shirt. England admired the younger nation's broad and muscled back. He admired it for a bit too long because America turned his head slightly and asked,

"Uh, is something wrong, Iggy?" Arthur glared and hit one of his bruises, Alfred gasping from the sensation as it went to his groin. Arthur smirked and licked it. Alfred shivered, trying to turn around to get to the smaller man, but Arthur put a foot on his ass and pushed him down.

"Stay there, sweetheart. I have to treat your wounds," he said sweetly, as he got out the alcohol. He bent down and stuffed the washcloth into Alfred's mouth. He whispered into his ear,

"Hang onto that, okay sweetie?" Alfred nodded and Arthur straightened and smirked as he poured the alcohol over Alfred's back, causing him to yell and whine. When he was done, he took Alfred's hand and lead him to bedroom. He kissed him.

"Come on, I'll help you feel better." Alfred followed eagerly, watching Arthur's hips sway sensually.

**I didn't realiza until the end that I made this chapter mostly about England and America. Oh well. Until next Time! And remember, reviews make me update faster.**

**Transalations:**

Togda !-Then die!


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my goodness, another chapter so soon! I am on a roll lately! Here's the aftermath of before, and for those who forgot just in case, they were on a 5 minute lunch break when all the good stuff happened. Well, enjoy!**

After they finished eating, they cleaned up and returned to the meeting room, alone except for Germany who walked out as they left, muttering about inconsiderate countries who can't even finish eating in the allotted time. As they turned around to go their seats, Mathew noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey look, it's America!" Mathew pointed to the door, where a very bruised Alfred and a smirking Arthur who was pulling the loud country towards them by his ear. They stood there as Arthur stopped in front of them. He bowed slightly.

"Sorry to bother you, but this _imbecile_ has something to tell you." Alfred opened his mouth to protest being called an embesil(whatever that means, he didn't know), but a harsh glare and a hard tug on his ear from Arthur stopped him. He turned his head as far as he could and muttered something. Mathew tilted his head.

"What did you say?" Arthur growled and bent down slightly to whisper harshly into Alfred's ear, Alfred turning paler by the second. When he was finished, Arthur straightened and smirked, letting go of Alfred's ear. Alfred quickly stood up.

"I'mveryveryverysorryaboutkidna ppingmybrotherforhisownprote ctioncauseI'mtheheroandshouldprotecthimf romCommiebastar-"He glanced at Arthur who's aura was growing darker by the second.

"ButI'mveryveryverysorryandIwon'tdoitagain,Iswear." He turned to Arthur.

"Is that good enough?" Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's fine. You can sit down now." Alfred smiled, relieved, and walked to his seat with Arthur. Mathew watched his brother go, then tugged on Ivan's sleeve. Ivan bent down and Mathew whispered into his ear,

"Doesn't it look like he has more bruises than before?" Ivan looked over the irritating country and noticed it as well. When Alfred moved in a certain way, he could see rope burns on his wrists and what looked like hickeys on his throat. Ivan smirked. Mathew looked at him.

"What do you think happened to him?" Ivan looked around and, taking Mathew's hand, went over to their seats. When they sat down, Ivan bent down to whisper into his ear,

"I"ll tell you once we get back to your room, da?" Mathew tilted his head, perplexed, but nodded. After everyone came in and settled down, Germany started the meeting. After a while, a very bored Ivan picked up a pencil and wrote on his sheet:  
><em>Would you like to go somewhere after this?, <em>and passed it over to Mathew. Mathew looked away from Germany when he heard the rustle of paper and looked down. After he read it, he looked up at Ivan and nodded, grinning. Ivan smiled back and relaxed in to his chair, waiting for the meeting to be over.

After Germany concluded the meeting, everyone got up, stretching from sitting for so long and left to go relax. Mathew stretched himself, smiling to himself when he felt Ivan's eyes rove over his body. He placed his hands on the table and stretched his back, sticking out his ass_. _He stayed there, just slightly wriggling his ass until Ivan stood up, turning him around and roughly kissing him. After the need to breathe became too great, he leaned back and growled,

"You teased me on purpose, da?" Mathew smirked and looked away, attempting to look innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about~" Ivan wrapped his arms around Mathew, smiling sweetly.

"Trying to play innocent, huh? I'll get the truth one way or the other~" Ivan started tickling him, Mathew bending over and giggling, trying to get him stop. They continued this way until they heard someone clear their throat loudly. They stopped and looked up, noticing Germany and Italy standing there, Italy's arms wrapped around Germany's waist. Germany was looking slightly away, blushing furiously while Italy smiled innocently at them. Germany coughed again.

"If you are going to...engage in such activities, please do it on your time in a private area." Italy looked up, confused.

"But Luddy, we do stuff like that and more during the meetings and at-mmmph." Germany quickly covered the smaller country's mouth with his hand, blushing even more as he quickly ushered Italy out the door with him. Mathew and Ivan stood there, silent for a few minutes before Mathew looked up at Ivan.

"Well, I sure didn't expect that, did you?" Ivan looked down at him and shook his head, trying to get the image of Italy and Germany screwing and doing whatever on the table he puts his stuff on. He took out a big bottle of vodka and took a swig.

"Where do you keep this stuff?" Ivan looked at him curiously.

"In my pocket, of course. Why?" Mathew opened his mouth to say that he only had the two small pockets in front, but decided that it didn't matter.

"It's nothing. Where do you want to go?" Ivan smiled and winked.

"It's a surprise," and, taking Mathew's hand, walked out the meeting room.

LINEBREAK:

Meanwhile:

Luwig opened the door to his room and, after closing and locking the door, went over to the couch and made Italy sit down, still holding one of his hands.

"Feliciano, you know you aren't suppose to talk about that stuff with the other countries. It's very...embarrassing" Feli, moving so fast that he took Ludwig by surprise, used the hand that Ludwig had a hold of to switch their positions, except now Feli was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around the larger nation's neck, all the while smiling innocently. He now smirked seductively, all innocence gone.

"But that's the point, silly." Feli leaned forward and nibbled on Ludwig's lobe.

"Now, why don't we go have some fun, okay? I found something new-" Feli ground his hips against Ludwig's, causing him to groan, "You might enjoy." He winked and tried to get up, but Ludwig growled and pushed him down. Feliciano smirk quickly changed as Ludwig tore off his clothes. Feliciano mentally sighed. _What an impatient man. _But that was one of the things he loved about him. That and those lickable abs. Feli smiled at the thought that the man on top of him was his and only his, forever. This was his last thought before he drowned in Ludwig-induced pleasure.

**Yaay!They're finally going on a real date! The poem thing doesn't count cause it was before they confessed to each other. Oh, ff you're good at cooking, try making nanaimo bars. They're these canadian triple-layered treats, kind of like a brownie, I suppose, and they're reaally good. Well, stay tuned for next chapter! Reviews will help me write faster. And if I get enough people asking for it, I"ll try to make it steamy! So reviews= smexy times! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Time for the first date, finally. Oh, Yanelle, everyone of those are my fave pairings, of course my fave pairing right now is Sufin. So adorable! God, I just finished , very sad stuff. I think that's why this chapter turned out like it did. Well, Enjoy!**

Mathew slammed his feet against the floor to at least slow down Ivan's fast pace.

"Wait a second Ivan. I have to go back to your room for a minute. There's some stuff I left there." Ivan pouted, but nodded and the lead the way back to his room. Ivan waited in the hall as Mathew got his wallet from the kitchen counter. He was about to leave when his throat felt parched so he opened the fridge and looked around.

"Holy maple, how much vodka can one man have?" Finally, he found what looked like russian sodas in the back. _Strange_, he thought. _This looks like the bottle Belarus left me. But why would Ivan have some? _Mathew shook his head and smiled. _I'm being silly. _And with that, he drank.

LINEBREAK:

Ivan finally slowed and stopped once they were outside a small theatre.

"We're going to see a movie?" Ivan smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Da. What would you like to see?" Mathew looked at what was showing, and finally smiled and pointed, excited.

"Oooh, can we see Fright Night?" Ivan blinked in surprise and nodded.

"Da. But I did not know you like horror movies."

"They're fun to watch. Come on, It's about to start!" Mathew now dragged Ivan into the theatre, stopping only to get his tickets and a large soda. As they started down the hall to their seats, Mathew swayed and fell against the wall. Ivan bent down and took his hand.

"Are you alright, little one?" Mathew smiled weakly and got back up.

"I"m fine. Just got a little dizzy." _Just like before, _he thought, butmentally shook his head. He started towards the farthest seat in the back, Ivan gazing worried at his back. They sat down right under the projector and waited for the movie to begin. After the movie started though, Mathew started to feel very strange. His body felt like it was on fire. He glanced over at Ivan who had his full attention on the movie. Mathew glared at him. _How dare he not pay attention to me when I feel like this. _He smirked. _Well, not for long. _He turned in his seat so he was facing Ivan and softly bit his ear. Ivan almost gasped but quickly but his lip. He turned his head towards Mathew. He was going to ask what on earth he was doing, but he noticed the look in the young country's eyes. Mathew licked his lips at the sight of the growing lump on Ivan's lap. He quickly unzipped Ivan's jacket and pushed both sides away so that he could see Ivan's arousal better. He was bending down when Ivan stopped him and whispered,

"We can't do that here. Someone will see." Mathew moved up a little and purred,

"That's what makes it so fun. Besides, the only people here besides us are those people up front and they won't turn around unless we make noise." He smirked and started rubbing Ivan's crotch, moving in small, teasingly light circles so he barely touched, every now and then pushing down rough so that the heel of his hand ground into it. Ivan bit his lip harder, making it bleed. Mathew smirked and licked his crotch, looking up to see his reaction. Ivan quickly stood up, grabbing Mathew's hand as they left. Before they moved too far, Mathew grabbed their drink. Ivan sped-walked to the nearest men's bathroom. As soon as he saw that it was empty, he locked the door and pushed Mathew against the row of sinks, picking him and placing him on it. Mathew pushed him away and shook his drink.

"We don't have much time." Ivan looked at him, then the drink, and then him again.

"What are you talking about?" Mathew smirked and purred,

"Let me show you." He jumped off the counter and pulled down his pants and underwear slightly, wriggling his ass the whole time. When he got it so that it was just under his ass, he popped the top off the drink, taking out 3 ice cubes. Ivan watched, eyes widening, as Mathew pushed each cube up his ass, a shiver of pleasure going through the small man at the coldness of the cubes and the sensation of them inside of him. Ivan stepped towards him and bent down until he was on his knees. He grabbed Mathew's hips and licked the outside of his hole. Mathew moaned shaking his ass to ask for more. Ivan smirked and pushed his tongue inside, tasting. Mathew mewled, becoming weak in his knees. Ivan held him up as he swirled his tongue, touching the very tip of one of the ice cubes, smirking as he made his Mathew turn into a hot mess. He got back up and whispered into Mathew's ear.

"You are such a naughty thing. You want something else inside, da?" Mathew nodded, panting.

"What would you like inside?" Mathew was silent, and he frowned. He slapped Mathew's ass.

"You should answer, or you won't get anything, understand?" Mathew looked up at him, his entire face pink.

"I want you big cock to fuck me relentlessly!" Ivan smirked and unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers. He made Mathew place his hands on the row of sinks so that the smaller nation wouldn't lose balance, and positioned himself. He slowly pushed in, shivering when he felt the remnants of the now melted ice cubes. After a few seconds, Mathew wriggled his ass to tell him to move. He pulled out and pushed in, starting to quicken his pace.

"God, yes! Harder, faster. Please!" Mathew moaned, in heaven. Ivan growled and thrust all the way in, causing Mathew to mewl and pant. Ivan continued thrusting into Mathew's ass, when he felt his climax nearing. He wrapped an arm around Mathew and grabbed onto his cock, sliding his hand up and down to help the smaller country reach his climax faster. Mathew felt the coil of pleasure tighten even more when Ivan grabbed onto him, and after a few strokes, came in Ivan's hand. Ivan growled as Mathew's walls tightened around him, releasing at the feel of Mathew squeezing him. They panted, regaining their breath as they fixed their clothes.

"Holy maple. I've done it more times these past few days than I have in my whole life." Ivan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We are making up for lost time, da?" Mathew grinned, but then looked confused.

"I wonder why I got like that, though. I only had one of your russian sodas before I left." Ivan tilted his head.

"I don't have any sodas. I only have vodka at my place to drink."

"I found some sodas behind the vodka." Ivan's eyes widened, as Mathew narrowed.

"Unless they were more aphrodisiac drinks that you got from your sister." Ivan looked away, avoiding his gaze

"Why would you have some of that stuff?" Ivan looked away, blushing slightly, not catching Mathew's tone .

"It seemed to make you feel very good and it...was not bad how you got horny all of the sudden." Mathew looked away, hurt.

"So you were planning on using it on me whenever I didn't feel like it?" Ivan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"It's not like that," he growled

"Then what is it like? Did you think I was good fuck only when I had some of that stuff?"

"I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do, especially not for my own benefit. You know I'll do whatever you want to keep you happy." Mathew glared up at him, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.

"Then let go of me." Ivan opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and nodded slowly, letting go of him. Mathew pushed him out of the way as he unlocked the door and took a step out. He turned around slightly.

"I thought I had finally found someone who wanted me for me, just like my papa used to tell me I would find." As he turned around, Ivan thought he saw a tear run down his cheeks. As soon as Mathew stepped outside the theatre, he began to run, leaving a trail of tears behind him. Ivan slowly sat down on the floor, covering his face with his hands. After a minute of sitting there, he growled harshly, hitting the wall, the cheap metal giving way under his fist.

Later:

Mathew went to the registry and asked for his room number. After he found the room and knocked, waiting until the small nation opened the door.

"Like, Mattie, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something."

"Like, what?"  
>"We'll need to go to the mall first." The other country opened the door wider, smirking.<p>

"Give me 10 minutes and we can go."

Later:

"You sure you want to do this, sweetie?" He asked Mathew, concerned. Mathew nodded, serious.

"Of course."

"Just asking cause, well, even I don't know what he'll, like, _do _once he sees this." Mathew smiled softly.

"That's the whole point."

**Dundunduuun! Their first fight. Again, I made it a cliffhanger. Try to see if you can guess who the person is, though it's kind obvious who it is. I think it is, anyway. Well, until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaack! Sorry for the wait, I kind of got bored and lost motivation, but here it is! Thank you, Marina Braginskayi for your reviews. I was really surprised when I checked my e-mail and saw a few reviews in Russian, but your feedback was interesting. And thank you NivalKenival, Yanelle, and Valkyrie99 for your continued support! It makes me happy when I see how many people are reading my first fanfiction! I worked very hard on this one, so please enjoy!**

Mathew looked in the mirror and checked out his new attire.

"Are you sure this is fine?" The woman behind him put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him

"Darling, I promise that after this, he won't be able to keep his hands off you." The three others in the room nodded.

"Yeah, but to hug me or kill me..." He muttered under his breath. The woman smiled and hugged him.

* * *

>"Don't worry, sweetie. It will all be fine in the end. Now let's get this evening started, shall we?" Mathew sighed and nodded, letting the woman take his hand and lead him out of the room and possibly his doom.<p><p>

For a while, Ivan stayed there in the bathroom. Finally, he returned to the hotel alone. For hours he just paced around his room, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, to make Mathew happy again. In the end, frustrated, he changed into a pair of sweats and laid down on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, as he tried to calm down enough to go to sleep. He was still trying to calm down when he heard someone clear their throat at the doorway of his room. He looked up sharply, starting to pull out his pipe, when he saw who it was _and _what he was wearing.

"Wha...M-Mathew..." He tried to speak, but his brain was becoming hazier by the moment because of Mattie's clothes. Or rather, _lack _of clothes. He had on tight black leather shorts that barely covered his ass, two thin, studded belts crossing on his hips. Thigh-high black boots reached up and covered most of what the shorts didn't. A large black studded collar wrapped around his neck, its size making Mathew's neck seem even smaller. Two leather straps crossed on his chest. He was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed as smirked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong, Ivan? You're not saying anything." He sauntered over to the bed, his hips swaying. He crawled over to Ivan on his hands and knees. He placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders, pushing down until he was completely resting on the bed. He took both of the large nation's hands and placed them on the headboard. He lowered his head until he was whispered into Ivan's ear.

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes and keep your hands up there, okay?" Ivan nodded slowly, closing his eyes eagerly to wait for this new Mathew's next command. He was so engrossed in his mini fantasies about what Mathew was going to do, he was surprised when he was told to open his eyes and he found that he could not move his hands from their spot above his head. He looked up and saw rope wrapped around his wrists, tied in intricate knots.

"Mathew, let me go." Mathew put a finger on his lips, as if he was thinking about it. Then he looked down at him, smirking.

"Yeeaah, no. I'm not going to let you go after I caught you. There's no fun in that."

"The faster you let me go, the faster your punishment shall be." Mathew's smirk grew bigger.

"Then my punishment is going to last quite a while, because I'm not letting you go anytime soon." Ivan opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Mathew's lips against his own. He quickly closed his mouth, trying to keep the now forceful nation out. He felt Mathew smirk into the kiss, and then gasped, when he felt Mathew roughly bite his lip. Mathew pushed in, wrapping his tongue around Ivan's as he ground his hips against his member. He growled, demanding dominance, which Mathew gave. After a few minutes, Mathew pulled back, smiling as he wiped off the saliva with his arm.

"Hmmm, what to do next? Oh, I know!" From behind, he pulled out a horse crop. Ivan looked at it with wide eyes.

"Where did you get th-" He was cut off by the loud _SMACK! o_f the crop against his flesh Mathew smiling sweetly.

"You're not allowed to speak, understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mathew smile darkened.

"This is punishment for the drinks. Did you like it better after I had one? Is it better when I'm easy and begging?"

"That's not why I-"

Mathew whipped him again, hitting his nipple.

"Ah,ah, ahhh, lying gets you nowhere~. Now shut up." The small nation leaned down and traced the side of Ivan's neck with his tongue. Ivan shivered, and then gave a gasp when Mathew bit him, hard enough to make him bleed. Mathew repeated the process all over his neck and chest, leaving a trail of blood and bruises before he leaned back. He looked over his work and smiled, satisfied, before he focused on a particularly large scar across his heart. He frowned and lightly traced it with a gloved finger.

"You said before that you didn't want me to see these, right?" He brought a finger to his lips.

"What was the reason again?" Ivan looked at him warily, trying to guess what he would do next.

"...I thought that the scars might scare you because you're so innocent..." Mathew's eyes narrowed and he dug his finger in, causing the large man to wince as the scar opened slightly.

"Is this something an _innocent child _would do?" He growled, baring his teeth. Ivan quickly shook his head. Mathew smirked and eased up his finger as he put a hand behind him.

"I have another toy for us to play with. Do you know what it is?" He shook his head and Mathew pouted.

"You have to at least guess." His face grew dark as he frowned.

"Unless you want more punishment." Ivan thought about it and took his best guess.

"...Nothing?..." Mathew giggled.

"Wrong!" His smile grew feral as he pulled out a knife. Ivan shivered. For the first time in his life, he felt fear from someone besides his sister. Mathew smile grew wider as he tore Ivan's sweats along the seam down the middle. Ivan sunk his hips down as far as he could, not wanting his vital regions to be damaged by the presently unpredictable nation. Mathew winked and lowered his head until he was breathing on the tip of Ivan's cock. He glanced up when Ivan shuddered and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh, do you like that? Do you want me touch it?" Ivan warily nodded, not wanting to give the wrong answer and have a part of him cut off.

"Aww, what's wrong? You almost look a little scared. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, as long as you do as I say." He giggled and ran a gloved finger up the side of his cock.

"You really are a big one. To think, this actually fit in me! It almost looks good enough to eat." He stuck out his tongue and daintily licked the tip, his tongue sliding inside the thin slit on top. The slit produced a few clear drops, which Mathew licked up. He looked up at Ivan, a single drop still on his lips. He stared into the large nation's eyes as his tongue darted out and caught it. Ivan shivered at the erotic sight, his cock rising even more. Mathew smirked and placed his mouth around the head, sucking it into his mouth. He pushed down until the head was poking the back of throat. Ivan bucked his hips and Mathew glared at him, softly biting down. Ivan tried to stay as still as he could as Mathew deep-throated him, wrapping his hands around where he couldn't reach, sometimes stopping to swirl his tongue around the head or to eagerly lick and plant soft kisses along the side. When he felt the tension started to build up inside, Ivan tried to warn Mathew as he was deep-throating him. Mathew pulled back slightly, a trail of saliva still connected to his cock. Ivan shuddered violently as he came from the sight, cum spraying on Mathew's face and the hand that was still wrapped around him. Mathew sat back on top of Ivan's thighs, smirking as he slowly licked his fingers clean. Ivan watched him as he sucked his fingers in, imagining another part of Mathew that would suck those fingers in, or even better, _him_,in. He quickly grew hard again. Mathew glanced down and his smirk grew wider.

"Already hard again? You're a big pervert, aren't you?" He giggled and bent down, his lips brushing against Ivan's ear as he spoke.

"I bet you're imagining fucking me right now, aren't you? Would you like it if I rode you hard? Going up and down on your cock?" Ivan's eyes widened, nodding. Mathew took his earlobe between his teeth and bit softly.

"I want more than that." He sat back up smirking as he tapped the tip of Ivan's cock.

"Tell me what you want." Ivan scowled as he realized this was revenge for what happened in the bathroom. He looked straight into his eyes as he said,

"I want to fuck you so hard that you can't stand straight for a week. I want you to always feel me inside you. I want to make it so that you'll only ever able to get hard when you think of me. And most of all, I want to always be with you, because I love you." Mathew's eyes widened, his smirk faltering for a second as he leaned back. He shook his head, frowning, and he started smirking again.

"I suppose you've earned your reward." He slowly unzipped his boots, Ivan staring as the pale, creamy skin beneath was exposed. He finally pulled them off and throwing them across the room. He then pulled down his shorts a bit at a time, until he finally pulled them off as well and threw them in the same direction as the boots. He was positioning himself above Ivan when the larger nation told him to stop. Mathew scowled.

"What?"

"Don't you need to prepare yourself?" Mathew smirk returned and he said.

"Don't worry about it." Ivan tried to protest, but promptly shut up when Mathew pushed down until he was balls-deep. After mere few seconds, he pulled up and thrust his hips back down. Mathew moved up and down slightly awkwardly until he found a rhythm that he like and began to go harder and faster, furiously riding Ivan. Ivan tried to do as much as he could, bucking his hips as Mathew came down, trying to go as deep as he could. As Mathew became lost in the pleasure, his eyes glazed over with lust, he started to play with his nipples. Ivan couldn't take it any longer.

"Mathew, if you let me go, I can make you feel even better, you know I can." Mathew slowly stopped, thinking it over, before he nodded, leaning over Ivan to untie him. As soon as his hands were freed, he flipped him and Mathew over, still inside him. He began to pound into him as he took one of the small countries nipples in his mouth, sucking on it. Mathew gasped and moaned, wriggling in his grasp. Ivan rolled it around in his mouth with his tongue, softly biting it. He slowly let go of it, giving it one last bite before he went farther up and and licked his neck, sucking hard before he softly bit down, Mathew gasping and arching his hips up slightly. Ivan chuckled huskily.

"Oh? Are you sensitive here, little one? Let's see that again." He did it over and over again until Mathew's neck and chest were covered with hickeys and bite marks, like his own. He leaned down next to his head and whispered,

"YA lyublyu tebya, moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnukh." Mathew threw his head back, arching his back as he came on both their stomachs. Ivan growled and, after thrusting a few more times, came as well. He slowly pulled out and collapsed beside Mathew. He gave him a tired smile.

"I was most definitely not expecting that." He laced his fingers through Mathew's and brought it up, kissing it softly.

"I truly do love you, malyutka. The only reason that I had them was because you seemed to enjoy it some much more after the first time you had one, that I was afraid that you didn't actually enjoy it when we did it without. I had them so that you would feel as much as I do when we are one." Mathew unlaced his hand and, bringing up his other hand, cupped Ivan's face, bringing it closer until their foreheads touched.

"I always love being with you, Ivan. It always makes me feel happy when I see you get excited over me, or when you actually come after seeing me do something. Nothing can make me feel better than when I'm with you." They smiled softly at each other, enjoying the bliss, when Ivan thought of something.

"But Mathew, you didn't know about that kind of stuff before. You asked me about it when you saw the same things on America.

Mathew turned his head to the other side, trying to hide his blush. He muttered quietly under his breath.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Mathew blushed harder but said,

"I had Poland, Japan and Hungary explain it to me." Ivan blinked.

"...How did they explain it to you?"

"...Through various things I refuse to explain..." Ivan narrowed his eyes but accepted the fact that Mathew wasn't going to talk. Yet.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"Belarus had a copy of your key."

"...If she had a key, why did she destroy my door with a chainsaw?" Mathew shrugged.

"To scare you, I suppose." Ivan thought about that for a moment and reluctantly nodded. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Mathew, pulling him against his chest. Mathew smiled and turned around, snuggling. Ivan chuckled.

"You were quite scary just now. Though I must say, it was definitely arousing to see you so dominant and forceful." Mathew blushed.

"I wasn't planning to really go that far. I kind of just got sucked into it. I guess I have more of my father than I realized."

"Well, if you ever get mad over anything again, I don't mind being tied up, as long as it's you." They both smiled closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep.

LATER:

Japan knocked on Hungary's door. He wasn't surprised when Belarus opened it.

"Hey, Japan. You missed the show." She stepped aside and he entered, walking over to the large row of computers and electronic equipment where Hungary sat typing, headphones over her ears. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned in her chair, putting her headphones around her neck. She grinned up at him. He arched an eyebrow.

"By your smile, I'll assume it was an success." She jumped up and hugged him, twirling them around the room as she squealed happily.

"It was even better than we thought it would be. I recorded the whole thing with 10 different angles, with full audio and in the best quality. I was just making an AMV of it. God, this is the best footage we've gotten since we locked Romano in a room with Spain and he finally confessed." They stopped and sighed, remembering the delicious moment and what happened afterward.

"It's a good thing you brought all that stuff with you, though. Or rather, it's a good thing you and Greece are so kinky."

"Would you shut up? What's a bear gotta do to get some peace and quiet around here!" A voice said angrily. All three looked down at the small, white bear on the floor.

"Sorry Kumajiro. I was just excited because your nation just 'bettered his relations' with Russia." The bear's eyes narrowed.

"Finally. Anyway, when can I go back to my room? I've been stuck here since you took me the first night, and it's boring here." Hungary assured him that he would be returned tomorrow and he grudgingly nodded, returning to the bedroom to go back to sleep. Hungary looked at Japan.

"We'll give him back together, alright?" Japan nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Hungary-chan, may I see the video?" Hungary grinned and nodded, motioning towards the chair and handing over the headphones.

"Of course! Here you go. Enjoy the show!" Japan sat down and restarted the video, watching from the beginning.

**Heh, I love a slightly sadistic Mathew. I'm thinking of making the next chapter the last, but I'm still choosing, so there might be more after the next one. Well, until next time! And please review!**

**Translations:**

YA lyublyu tebya, moĭ malenʹkiĭ podsolnukh- I love you, my little sunflower


	14. Chapter 14

_Beep!Beep!Beep! _Mathew groaned, curling into Ivan's chest.

"Shut uup." He both heard and felt Ivan growl, emanating from deep inside his chest as he reached out a hand and smashed it. Mathew muttered a thank you and and relaxed. He was starting to fall back to sleep when his eyes quickly opened and he quickly sat up, causing Ivan to look at him, a dark aura starting to appear.

"What is problem, Matvey?" Mathew giggled a little at how Ivan's voice was more accented when he was sleepy, but got out of bed. He quickly pulled off the gloves and other accessories from last night and look around, trying to find something to wear. Ivan watched with one eye slightly open as Mathew paced, trying to figure out what to do. When he thought that Mathew had worried long enough, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Matvey, you can borrow one of my coats to wear to the meeting." Mathew gave him a look that said that the man thought that he was crazy for asking.

"I'd be naked underneath." Ivan smiled.

"That's the point. Think of it as a little secret. You'd be getting away with something bad. France does it all the time, except he takes all of his clothes off." Mathew shivered, remembering all the times that he had been scarred as a child when his father had taken his clothes off in public around Mathew's boss. He thought about it for a bit and nodded, seeing no other choice.

"How did you get here last night without anything to...cover?"

"I had on a trenchcoat that Hungary took with her when she dropped me off." Ivan nodded. After they both got dress, Mathew only in the coat and the boots from last night. Ivan chuckled at how the coat dragged just a bit on the floor. Mathew blushed and he turned around, walking out the door to the meeting room. Ivan caught up to him and took his hand. Mathew blushed but kept walking. As they walked in, France looked over at them and gave them a large smirk before he started laughing. Mathew blushed more and was heading to his seat when he heard someone call him from behind. He turned to see Hungary and...

"Kumajiro!" He ran up to the woman and took the bear from her hands, rubbing his head in the soft fur.

"Where did you find him?!" Hungary chuckled.

"He's been staying with me since the first night."

"Thank you so much. But why did you have him?"

"I wanted you to enjoy your time with Ivan and not worry about your bear. Oh, and if you ever want to, I'll let you borrow my DVDs, okay?" Ivan looked down at Mathew.

"DVDs?" Mathew looked away.

"They showed me a lot of yaoi videos with bondage and...many,many mentally scarring things." Hungary snorted.

"I keep telling you, shotacon isn't wrong, it's simply misunderstood." Mathew looked at her.

"There are no 21 year-old men that look so small and childlike!"

"You just don't know any. Also, thank you for the videos from last night." She winked.

"They were great."

"Videos?" Hungary smirked.

"You didn't think I'd let something that good go waste, did you?" She sighed.

"I still wish that you had worn your pirate outfit, though. Would have been even better." Ivan tilted his head.

"Pirate outfit?"

"I wanted him to wear his pirate outfit, but he said that it was at home." Hungary explained. Ivan slowly blinked and looked down at Mathew, his eyes wide.

"...You have a pirate outfit?..." Mathew shrugged.

"Yeah, from my pirate days, silly. It's at home. I don't know why you would think I bring it with me, Hungary." Hungary now shrugged.

"Japan brings his." As the two spoke, Ivan imagined Mathew in pirate's clothing. A tricorner hat with a giant plume sticking out, with a loose shirt that went down to his thighs, only slightly laced up on the chest. He thought about that for a bit, and then he bent down and whispered into Mathew's ear,

"Next time we're at your place, you wear the pirate clothes for me, da?" Mathew turned his head slightly, giving him a weird look, until he realized what Ivan meant, blushing a bit. He moved slightly in front of Ivan.

"Well, we better sit down now. The meeting's about to start. Goodbye, Hungary." As Mathew said good-bye, he just barely brushed his ass against Ivan's already slightly erect groin. Ivan narrowed his eyes as Mathew led him to their spot in the corner.

"That was on purpose, da?" Mathew smiled innocently as he sat down next to Ivan.

"Maaybe." Ivan was about to retort when Germany called the meeting to order.

"Today, we are to discuss the rising financial crisis around the world." America stood up.

"Dude, we should just make more money if you're having money issues!" He laughed loudly and started shoving a burger down his throat. England, with his eyes closed, took a slow sip of his tea before he calmly stood up and smacked America up side the head so bad that he coughed out the burger. The loud nation glared down at the smaller country who was already back in his seat and sipping his tea. England put down his tea and, picking up his pencil, wrote something on the piece of paper in front of him. When he finished turned it so America could read, and as he did, the man paled, all color leaving his face as he quickly sat down. After he sat down, England gave a small smile.

"America, it costs money to make money, so that wouldn't be a good solution." America whimpered and nodded, his head staying down like a puppy who had just been punished. France laughed.

"Honhonhon, what an obedient sex toy, England. He does what you say, non?" America glared at him.

"Like I would listen to this tea-drinking weirdo. He's delusional and believes in magic." England glared at him.

"Magic is real! You're just not special enough to see the magical creatures!" America sneered.

"Yeah, sure. Magic is real, like your little elf friend, Winker...whatever the floaty thing is." The air went cold as a pitch-black aura grew around England, America taking a step back.

"What did you call her?" England quietly said.

"U-umm, Winker something?" England twitched.

"No, the other word."

"A uhhh, elf? Isn't what she is?" The aura grew darker and America gulped as England pulled out a book.

"America, how about you come closer? I want to tell you something." The color that had just returned to his face quickly left again as he saw the book.

"Why the hell do you carry that around with you?!" America kept taking a step backwards as England advanced, until his back hit the door, which was when he quickly turned around and kicked the door down, running as England chased after him, cackling evilly. There was silence, until Sweden walked over to the door and picked it up, placing it against the frame. He turned around.

"S'me'ne w'ld h've tr'pped 'ver 't." He stated before he went back to his seat, where Finland was smiling up at him.

"...Alright, let's get back to work, everyone." Germany said awkwardly. As everyone started talking again, Mathew piped up.

"Umm, I have an idea." Either noone heard him or they just ignored him, too busy with their own bickering that started almost immediately. Ivan noticed his lover's problem and stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Canada would like to say something." Hungary, who was strangling Prussia, looked over at them.

"Go on, dearie. We're listening." Prussia made a few noises, his face going purple. Hungary released him and sat down, Prussia falling to the ground as he rubbed his throat and muttered about unawesome demon women. Hungary kicked him and nodded for Mathew to talk. Mathew stood up, everyone staring at his clothes.

"W-we could make a program where we all help each other. For example, if China had too much supply of something, and America had too much demand and not enough supply of it, China could send America some of the stuff. That way, China won't have to spend money on storage and will get a lot of money from exporting. America would get the supply he needs and he won't have to lose money and have the economy go down." Mathew quietly said.

"Can you repeat that, aru?" Mathew blushed and Ivan put a hand on his shoulder, repeating for him in a much louder voice. The room was quiet for a minute as everyone thought.

"That's a good idea, sweetie," Hungary nodded and smiled. Prussia, behind her, opened his mouth. Faster than anyone could see, Hungary punched him in the gut, without turning around, her smile still in place. As he coughed and wheezed, Germany sighed.

* * *

>"Hungary, please stop hurting my brother, even if he would probably deserved it." Prussia, who turned to look at his brother, turned back around to smirk victoriously at her, but it quickly disappeared as he saw that she had had her pan above her head, probably for a sneak attack. She sighed and lowered it, putting it away. As everyone settled down, Mathew gave Ivan a smile, which he returned. For the rest of the meeting, they held hands beneath the table.<p><p>

When the meeting was over, everyone stretched, talking about their plans on when they got home. Mathew was getting up when Ivan told him to wait.

"How about you go pack up, da? I have to talk to Hungary." Mathew shook his head.

"It's fine. I can wait." Ivan's smile faltered.

"I'll be a bit, so just go on." Mathew nodded and walked out the still connected door. He was walking back when he realized that he had forgotten to ask if Ivan wanted to come over to his place after he packed. He turned back around and peeked in to see Ivan bent down so that his face was hidden by Hungary's head that was turned up to meet his. Ivan stood back up and the two laughed.

"You are quite unique, Hungary." Hungary giggled.

"I try, but I didn't expect something like this from you. It's interesting to know that there are people like you-" Mathew quietly turned away, running back to his room as tears filled his eyes, holding Kumajiro against his chest so as not to drop him. He took out his key and unlocked the door, putting down the bear. Once the door was open, he ran to the bed and jumped on top of it, turning his head into a pillow as he cried. He distantly heard the door close and Kumajiro came in, jumping on the bed and walking over to him, rubbing his nation's back.

"Cheer up, maybe it's not what it seemed to be." Mathew kept crying, Kumajiro staying by his side. When he stopped, he rubbed his eyes to get the crust out of them and started to pack, changing his clothes before he packed all of it away. He was just putting Kumajiro in a new kennel when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to see Ivan, smiling, quickly turning into a frown as he saw his puffy eyes and the red streaks down his face.

"Mathew, what's wrong?" He reached out a hand to touch him, but he jerked away. Ivan quickly put the hand by his side, hurt.

* * *

>Mathew turned around and grabbed his cases in one hand and Kumajiro's kennel in the other. He brushed past Ivan, muttering a good-bye, before he began to run down the hall and out the hall. He called a taxi and was just getting in when Ivan came out of the hotel, panting and looking around. As the car drove away, Mathew turned around to look out the back window just in time to see Ivan spot him, waving his arm and yelling something, frowning. Mathew turned back around and hugged Kumajiro's kennel tightly, trying to keep the tears in.<p><p>

* * *

>The plane ride home felt like it lasted forever, but finally, he opened the door to his house, putting down the luggage and letting Kumajiro out. He sighed and went to the kitchen, making some pancakes to make himself feel better. By the time he was done eating, he had come up with a plan to get back at Ivan.<p><p>

As soon as he had finished getting everything from the attic and laid them down on his bed, there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Ivan panting and glaring down at him.

"Mathew, you left me." Mathew tried to smile, but failed. He sighed.

"Can you just sit in the living room for a minute? I have to get something ready." Ivan tried to touch him, but he flinched, snarling.

"Please don't touch me."

* * *

>"Mathew, what's wrong? You're acting strange." Mathew just shook his head and pointed to the living room as he climbed the stairs to get his plan in action.<p><p>

Ivan came in, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing. After he had seen Mathew in that taxi, he had gotten a cab himself, calling the Baltic states and ordering them to pack his things for him and take it back home. He had gotten to the airport just in time to see the flight to Canada leave. He had impatiently waited for the next one, cursing at himself at not bringing one if his jets with him. After his plane had finally landed, he had ran as fast as he could to Mathew's place. Ivan sighed. Maybe he should just go home. Mathew was obviously not happy to see him. He sighed again and was still deciding when he heard Mathew call.

"Oh Ivaaaann, come here." He walked into the hallway and looked up to the second floor, where Mathew was leaning against a banister, smirking with a rapier in hand. He had on black tricorner hat with gold lining, a giant whit plume sticking out from the top. The clothes were exactly like England's, the difference being that Mathew's coat was a deep violet, similar to his eyes, instead of red. His smile grew wider as he saw how Ivan was frozen to the spot.

"Won't you come up, Ivan? There are some things that I'm just _dying _to show you." He slowly turned around and sauntered back to his room, shaking his ass as he went. When Ivan finally processed what had just happened, he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom as fast as he could. He stepped in, not seeing Mathew. He heard the door close and a kick strong enough to throw him onto the bed. He turned to see Mathew smirking. Mathew raised his head slightly, looking down at him as he licked the edge of his rapier.

"How about we have some fun, aye?"

**I love cliffhangers a bit too much. To see what happens next, you have to review! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Mathew pointed the sword at him from across the room.

"Stay." Mathew sauntered over to the bed, his hips swaying. Ivan tried to stand up, Mathew raised his leg and kicked him down. He raised the sword and placed the end against Ivan's throat.

"I believe there has been some mistake." Ivan tried to speak, but Mathew had put the sword so close that if he swallowed or spoke, it would cut him. Mathew brought his face close.

"Now Ivan, who do you belong to?" Ivan backed up slightly.

"Mathew, what are talking about?"Mathew scowled and pushed him down. He got on the bed and leaned over him.

"Wrong answer!" He growled. Ivan gave him a worried look.

"What on earth is wron-" He stopped when Mathew bent down and, pulling down his scarf so that his neck was bared, and bit him on a still-healing mark. He brought up the rapier and pointed it at Ivan's chest. After biting a tad harder, he finally let go of Ivan's neck. He leaned back and licked the blood off of his lips still pointing the thin sword at Ivan's chest. His eyes were filled with anger. _What would he be mad about? _Ivan wondered.

"Mathew, did something happen?" Mathew sneered at him.

"Oh, do you think I have to tell you everything? I have news for you, lad." He pushed the sword just a tad into the scar, opening it just a tad. He leaned until his face was directly in front of Ivan's, their breath mingling, as he snarled,

"_I _own _you. _I will do as I want. You, on the other hand, have to do as I say." He leaned back.

"Now, tell me what you were doing with Hungary." Ivan slowly blinked, but then smiled and started to laugh. Mathew frowned and glared at him.

"What?" Ivan wiped a tear from his eye.

"I had looked away because I heard something, and she had meant to kiss me on the cheek, but I had turned my face back and we accidentally kissed, that's all." Mathew dropped the rapier, his arms falling to his sides as his eyes widened.

"You mean...that was all it was?" Ivan nodded.

"What did you think it was?" Mathew looked away sadly.

"I thought you were doing the same thing as Prussia did." Ivan's eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Mathew shook his head and tried to get off of him, but Ivan grabbed hold of his waist as he sat up himself so they were staring straight into each other's eyes.

"Matthew, what did he do?" Mathew's eyes watered slightly and he gave him a shaky smile.

"It's nothing." Russia stared at him until he finally sighed.

"When I was younger, Prussia once asked me to spend the day with him. I was excited. I thought that maybe I would actually have a friend. We went to the amusement park and rode some rides. We were getting some food from his stalls when he tried to kiss me. I stopped him and he actually said that he loved me, and he told me the next day to his place. I went over but..."

"But what?" Canada wiped his eyes.

"I went to his house to see him kissing Hungary. She slapped him with her pan of course, and ran off. When he spotted me he laughed and explained that he had apparently been trying to make Hungary jealous. She had actually been at the park the other day with Austria, and Prussia had spotted her before he tried to kiss me. He was only doing all that to get back at her." Ivan wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"He should not have done that to my little Mathew. Would you like me to hurt him?" Mathew shook his head.

"It's fine. I've gotten over it. I was just afraid it was something like that when I saw you two kissing. I guess I'm just a little insecure about myself. I sometimes find it hard to believe that someone as great as you could actually love me." Ivan kissed his forehead.

"I will always love you, my little sunflower. You are the light of my life. I will always cherish you. I promise that I will always protect you." Mathew blushed and looked up at him. Ivan lightly kissed him on the lips. Mathew moved over so that he was curled up next to Ivan as they both laid down. When Mathew rested his head on Ivan's chest, the larger man chuckled, his chest moving beneath his head. Mathew looked up at him, tilting his head.

"What?" Ivan's smile grew wider.

"I have a little pirate in my arms." Mathew looked confused before he remembered what he was wearing. He blushed and buried his face in Ivan's chest.

"I thought this might give me a little more courage." Ivan chuckled again.

"It certainly did, but I love you every part of you, as long as it's you." Mathew smiled into his chest. He looked up at him.

"Oh, you're probably hungry from your trip. I'll make you some pancakes." Mathew got up and walked out the room. Ivan stayed there for a few minutes, thinking about everything that has happened to him the past few days. _I've gone from being alone to having a boyfriend who will always love me...and who is now making pancakes in a pirate outfit. _Ivan realized that he never found out if Mathew was wearing anything beneath his pirate outfit. Ivan smiled as he got out of the bed and went downstairs to see.

**Hi, everybody! Sorry this is so late! I've been stuck on what to do. I hope you liked it. This is the last chapter. There might be an epilogue, but I haven't decided yet. Thank you for reading this through! Please review and say what you think! Bye, readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a few years since Ivan and Mathew had gotten together. They still went through obstacles every now and then (usually America and his lamebrain plans), but they always stuck through it. After one plan of America's that involved a giant hamburger-shaped bomb, Ivan moved in with Mathew. Whenever they weren't working or making love, they would walk in the woods near Mathew's place with Kumajiro, like they were doing now. They were calmly walking along when Kumajiro stopped, his head lifting as he sniffed the air. They both looked down at him.

"What's up, Kumajiro?" Mathew asked, but was ignored as Kumajiro went off the path, going into one of the bushes. Mathew waited for a few minutes, but he didn't come out. Mathew walked through the bush, along with Ivan, and found a small trail of broken branches and bear footprints. They followed the trail for a while until it reached the edge of a clearing. In the middle of it sat Kumajiro and a small polar bear cub. Mathew slowly walked into the clearing so as not to startle the cub. Kumajiro lightly poked its side and pointed at him.

"That's Mathew. He's Canada, and the big guy's Russia." The cub nodded and yawned. Mathew arched an eyebrow.

"Is the cub yours?" Kumajiro shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a ladies' bear." Mathew heard a smothered laugh behind him. Ivan asked,

"Boy or girl?" Kumajiro waved a paw wildly at the cub's direction.

"It's obvious that's she's a beautiful girl!"

"Whoops, sorry. I can't see that from here." Kumajiro sniffed and lifted his snout into the air, offended.

"Of course you can't see, she's sitting down moron. You should be able to tell by her aura of beauty." Kumajiro narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should eat you." Mathew laughed as a pale Ivan tried to placate the bear. Over the years, Kumajiro had finally grown into a full-sized bear, and once he found out about the time when a polar bear had gnawed on Ivan's head, he would threaten to eat him whenever he wanted something, or just simply to scare him. When Mathew had decided that it had gone on for long enough, he walked over to the cub and, very slowly, scooped her up and held her against his chest.

"Well, we should get her home so she can have some salmon and yes, Kumajiro, you're getting salmon too." Kumajiro closed the mouth that he had opened and nodded before standing and walking back towards the trail. As they returned to the trail, Mathew made sure not to jostle the little bundle. He smiled softly as he felt her warmth and hugged her close as he took her back her new home.

**Hi everybody! Sorry for how late this is, I was kind of stuck on what to do. It's really short and kind of cliché, but it seemed right in its own little way. Thank you for reading this to the end and for all of the reviews and follows!**


End file.
